Am I just a shadow?
by Shea
Summary: What happens when a certian Fire Demon feels unwanted and suicidal....then he meets a girl, who like him is a Forbidden Child? FINISHED (finally) XD
1. Default Chapter

Just A Shadow  
  
Hiei squeezed his crimson eyes tightly closed, fighting the urge to cry. Leaning back harder agaisnt the wall he let his head rest agasint it, his hands balled tightly at his sides.  
  
'I am nothing to them' he thought, his mind angry 'I am just a shadow, just something that they needed for awhile then cast away like a worn pair of shoes. They used me...they hated me..' tears began to spill from his eyes running down his flushed cheeks, sliding down his neck and disappearing into his black clothing. 'I know you hate me Kurama...' He opened his eyes glaring at the grass that stretched far and wide, until, in the distance a forest was seen. 'I was distined to die! Why couldn't it just happened there and then...? Why must you keep tourturing me!' He laughed suddenly a sneer curling on his lips 'I hate you, I hate you all, I hate everything that I've seen, all of them! I thought them as....friends? Friends? Hiei you are such a fool! They are humans...they can't befriend a Fire Demon..who would want to anyway...?' Hiei looked down at his sword that laid inches from his balled right hand. Slowly, hesitantly he reached for it until his fingers wrapped tightly about it, he drug it over until it laid across his lap. 'I should just end it..end it now... I should correct the mistake...of..'  
  
"Hiei?" called a voice, gentle and friendly.  
  
'Kurama. No not him!' Hiei struggled to his feet, using the wall as support, his crimson eyes shooting around wildly, looking for the fox spirit. 'No, I must...' he looked to his left, seeing no one then to his right, his eyes turned dead ahead. 'The forest...I..can go there..they'll never find me!'  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama called, as he rounded the building, he stared dumbly at the Fire Demon who stood leaning agasint the wall, tears staining his cheeks. "Hiei, are you okay?" Kurama walked faster. "Hiei, whats wrong?"  
"Leave me alone, kitsune." Hiei hissed pushing away from the wall and turning his back to the forest, eyes narrowing onto the red-head.  
  
"Hiei..?" Kurama said quietly, emerald eyes confused. "Hiei, whats wrong, why are you crying?"  
  
'Just leave Hiei, leave now. They won't care...no one will..no one.' Hiei took a few steps back, shaking with rage, his teeth clenched togeather and fresh tears began to spring at the ends of his eyes. Hiei turned to spring away with his lightening fast speed but found he couldnt, a strong hand had grasped his wrist, preventing his escape. Hiei tried to wrench his arm away, but he couldn't free himself. The fire demon turned to glare at Kurama, but instead of seeing a wicked grin as he expected, he saw soft emerald eyes, full of hurt and sadness on the kitsune's face.  
  
"Hiei, tell me what is wrong with you." Kurama whispered. Hiei's eyes strayed down, until they fell upon Kurama's hand that was holding his wrist tightly.  
  
"You hate me," Hiei whispered threw clenched teeth, "You all hate me."  
  
"No!" Kurama cried. "No," he said, more sternly. "we don't hate you Hiei, what makes you think that?"  
'Why do I think that?' Hiei asked himself, blinking. 'Why do they hate me?'  
  
"I.." the Fire Demon started, but found he couldn't find any words to back up his story. He looked up, meeting Kurama's eyes. There was so much hurt there, that Hiei cringed.  
  
"We don't hate you Hiei." Kurama whispred, pulling Hiei into a tight embrace. "We don't hate you, don't you ever think that."  
  
A/N: lol that was so pointless and stupid that I am actully feeling quite embrassed..lol..how stupid was that? THERE WAS NO POINT IN THAT LITTLE STORY I WROTE!! If you can even call it a story...well I just was brousing threw all my writings and saw the title 'just a shadow' and I'm like 'Oooh I started that a LONG time ago..' So I just put up a quick ending...if you WANT I can probally put some more to it..like more chapters and actully make it into a story..but if not..if you think it sucks..do tell..flames are welcomed! *Snuggles all the flames* They keep me nice and warm!! But I also like good reviews *hint hint* anyone who reviews gets a cookie!! *Holds up a cookie and waves it around*  
  
Thanks for reading.  
  
.~*~:....Shea....:~*~. 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: *Lip quivers and tears began to water in her eyes* You..really..liked..it? *Burst out into tears* I LOVE YOU ALL, REALLY I LOVE YOU!!! *hands out mounds of cookies to everyone who revewied....and for the hell of it hands cookies to people who didn't reveiw* I LOVE YOU ALL!! *Sniffle* I need a kleenex...(I have recived a reveiw telling me this is alot like the beginning of Rose Thorne's story 'sucide'..Well lets just say this..its kinda hard to make it any diffrent...but I PROMISE you the rest of it won't be anywhere near...Sorry if you think I was copying her, I wasn't trying to!! GOMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I, forchantly, don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. (If I did, the whole damn thing would be a huge mess and alot of murder would be accouring and poor Koenma would have a VERY big headache..Why? Well because I wouldn't let them beat up poor lil' Hiei!! Make him beat Yuusuke..but not kill him..*Grins evilly* Okay I'm done..gomen..)  
  
Hiei pushed away from Kurama, eyes blazing with fire. "Why should I believe you, Kurama? Why, tell me kitsune!" he hissed, taking a step back, one hand clutching his katana and the other clenched at his side. Kurama stared at the half Koorime, confused.  
  
"Hiei-chan, you are my friend."  
  
"We are only allies." Hiei said, threw clenched teeth.  
  
"No, Hiei-chan." Kurama said kneeling down so they were almost the same height. "You are my friend, Hiei. I will always be there for you-"  
  
"Liar." Hiei hissed.  
  
"Hiei-"  
  
"No! I don't wan't to hear your lies, kitsune." Hiei took another step back, ready to flee into the forest, but he felt like his feet had suddenly been rooted to the ground. He blinked then looked down...that wasn't far from the truth...  
  
The grass had wrapped gently, but firmly around his feet, preventing him from running away, into deaths arms.  
  
Hiei looked up, glaring at Kurama, who looked sad, yet pleased with his work.  
  
"Hiei, I can't let you hurt yourself." Kurama whispered.  
  
"Hn, who said I was going to hurt myself?" Hiei spat, his crimson eyes flickering in the sun above.  
  
"I know you Hiei." Kurama said gently. He stood, brushing a lock of red hair behind his ear, and smiled warmly down at the Fire Demon. "Now listen, Hiei, come inside with the rest of us, and we can talk this over."  
  
"No." Hiei said, firmly, poisinous venom in his voice. Kurama winced at that hate in the Fire Demon's word.  
  
"Hiei..."  
  
"I said, no."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't wan't to hear your lies!" Hiei cried, he tried to free himself but the grass only seemed to tighten. Hiei glared at Kurama, a look of rage on his childish face.  
  
"What will Yukina think, if you leave?" Kurama asked. He knew Hiei's weakness...they all did.  
  
'Yukina...' Hiei's mind whispered to him. Part of him told him she would be devastated to know that the demon had left, feeling he was unwanted...but the rest of his mind laughed and pointed at him, telling him he was a fool for beliving that Yukina would care for him.  
  
"She's better off without me." Hiei whispered.  
  
"Stop loathing Hiei." Kurama said, his voice holding almost a demand behind it. "Depression has hit you like a ton of bricks, and your letting it take control of you. Ningen, emotions, Hiei. You said you don't like them, why are you letting them take control over you?"  
  
'You wan't to play games, huh, Kitsune?' Hiei thought, the words hissing in his mind.  
  
"If you leave Hiei, I will tell Yukina that you are her brother."  
  
Hiei lunged forward in anger hissing, his katana inches from slicing into the kitsune's chest but, the grass had prevented him from moving and instead he fell to the ground, hard. The concret dug into his skin and tore the black silk on his elbows. Hiei grinded his teeth, head bowed, eye's twitching.  
  
Kurama stood stunned for a few minutes, then slowly regained his mind and knelt down next to the Fire Demon and placed his hand on Hiei's shoulder.  
  
"Please, Hiei."  
  
"No." The demon's voice quivered.  
  
"Please." Kurama whispered, he scooted closer towards Hiei, gently sitting the demon up and examining the torn clothing and bloodied elbows. But he failed, or chose to ignore, the death glare he was resiving from Hiei, and the katana that was slowly raising, ready to slice into his neck...  
  
'Just kill him, Hiei.' his mind whispered. 'Kill him, then you can go..you can leave...rid yourself of the pain they've caused..you will be free....' Hiei shook his head slightly, 'But, Kurama, he hasn't done anything wrong...Has he not? You said so yourself that he was using you, like the rest of them! Just kill him, Hiei. Get it over with!' Hiei struggled with his mind, arm shaking, then slowly his grip on his katana failed him and it clattered uselessly to the ground.  
  
Kurama looked up, blinking, then looked at the katana. He looked back at Hiei, emerald eye's studying the Fire Demon, who looked away. Kurama stood, helping Hiei to his feet as well, but not loosening his grip on the Koorime's arm.  
  
"Let us talk about this, Hiei." Kurama offered, his hold gentle but firm.  
  
"Us, as in you and me?" Hiei asked sarcasticly.  
  
"Us as in, Yuusuke and the others."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Please Hiei." Kurama looked so damn determined that the Fire Demon knew to either do what Kurama asked or just stand there.  
  
'I'm making this as diffuclt as I can, kitsune. Then we'll see how far this 'friendship' is.' Hiei thought grinning. Kurama frowned, somehow sensing Hiei's thoughts. Hiei's grin vanished as quickly as it had come and he stood, face blank, eye's fixed on Kurama's face.  
  
Kurama sighed heavily, "You're making this real hard...on yourself." he said.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Are you going to make me drag you there?" Kurama asked, smiling. Hiei glared at him.  
  
'Well, I'm not about to look like that *much* of a jackass..' Hiei thought with a shake of his head. He looked down at his katana that laid helplessly on the ground. Hiei reached down to grab it, but one hard jerk from Kurama made him stumble off balance and he quickly righted himself, glaring at the red-head.  
  
"You can get that later." the fox spirit said, eye's narrowing.  
  
"Hn, I'm not going anywhere without it." Hiei hissed back.  
  
"You should of thought about that, *before* you decided you wanted to go kill yourself!" Kurama snapped back, his face no longer looking friendly, but quite pissed...This made Hiei blink in surprise and he nodded dumbly, hey with the look on that kitsune's face, not even Hiei wanted to argue. Kurama turned, pulling Hiei after him and they started towards the park, where by some odd considence, Kurama knew the others were.  
  
Hiei looked over his shoulder sadly, eye's fixed on his katana until they rounded the corner and it was out of sight. Hiei let out a annoyed sighed.  
  
"You're getting me a new one, if that one gets lost." Hiei growled. Kurama looked back at him, smiling cheerfully.  
  
"A course I will." he answered.  
  
'Damn, one second he looks like a savage ready to rip out my throat and the next..he..looks..so...friendly..' Hiei's eye twitched. 'curse him.'  
  
A/N: ^^;; I just felt like stopping there, sorry XP...*blinks* It's so werid actully getting reveiws..they..are so nice and sweet..and makes me wanna cry *sniffles* I love you all! Anyone who reviews gets pudding!! Flames are welcomed, what can I say, I'm a pyro : P 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: ^^;; didn't get as many reviews as last time..but..oh well I'm use to it :P *Hands pudding to everyone who reveiwed* See, I keep my word! ^.^  
  
Just a Shadow  
  
Kurama contiuned to drag the reluctant Hiei, who grummbled and cursed at the kitsune the whole way. Kurama only contiuned to smile, looking around and occasionally waving at a few strangers who gave them confused looks...  
  
'The kitsune's making me look like a fool..he will die..' Hiei thought tugging on his arm. Kurama jerked him forward and the demon ran into him. Hiei cursed colourfully and pushed Kurama who drug the Fire Demon with him.  
  
"See, it's no use to fight, Hiei." Kurama said smiling evily.  
  
"Hn, baka kitsune."  
  
"Lighten up."  
  
Hiei death glared Kurama. 'Lighten up? Screw you kitsune. Stupid happy-go- lucky bastard...' Kurama jerked Hiei forward again and waved to Yuusuke and the other's who waved back and motioned them over. Hiei a course, being his stubborn self walked *very* slow, making their progress to the other's like that of a snails.  
  
"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the tree, eh?" Yuusuke asked, grinning. Hiei glared at him, his ruby eye's narrowed to thin slit's. Kurama's face suddenly had a look of unexplanable concern.  
  
"We need to have a long talk with Hiei.." he said quietly, looking down at the Fire Demon. Hiei looked away unintrested, letting his eye's fall upon a pair of blue jay's who chased each other chirping happily.  
  
'Damn birds..damn happyness..damn them all..wait..what's Kurama doing?' Hiei again fruitless tried to jerk his arm back but found himself being dragged over to the bench where Kurama forcefully pushed him onto. Hiei muttered colourful words and pulled up his legs, sitting cross legged and leaned back agasint the bench, looking non-to-pleased.  
  
"Hiei..feel's..unwanted.." Kurama informed, still holding Hiei's wrist tightly. There was a few confused stare's from the small group that consisted of, Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Boton, Keiko, Kurama and Hiei.  
  
"Unwanted?" Yukina asked, her voice filled with sadness.  
  
'Damn, damn, damn, damn..don't be sad Yukina...it's not your fault..damn kitsune.' Hiei glared at the red-head.  
  
"Hai..right Hiei?"  
  
"Shizuka ni shiro.(1)" Hiei muttered, looking away. Kurama nudged him lightly with his elbow.  
  
"Hiei..you said so yourself.."  
  
"I didn't say anything." the Fire Demon hissed back, still not looking at the fox spirit.  
  
"Hiei," Kurama sighed, "Onegai(2), we wan't to help you."  
  
"Hai Hiei, we don't wan't you to feel unwanted." Yukina said, half running half walking over to the other side of the demon and sitting next to him, her gentle hands gripping the Fire Demon's free arm.  
  
"Yeah, Hiei." Yuusuke said nodding, but still looking quite confused. "Why do you feel..eh..unwanted anyway..? You know..cause you don't seem to be that type.."  
  
'Why the hell did I have to be such a cold-hearted bastard...Hn..it was all for the better..otherwise I'd be acting like some baka ningen crying over every little insult I resived...Hai..if I didn't hid my emotion's I'd be dead..right?' Hiei blinked, staring down at Yukina's hand absently.  
  
"Hey, Shrimp, seriously," Kuwabara said, in his deep booming voice that made Hiei cringe on the inside, "just because I make fun of you all the time dosn't mean that...that..uh.."  
  
'Hn..baka..'  
  
"I-er-well..you know..hate you.." Kuwabara said, his finger's weaving in and out between each other. "You're a pretty-uh-well..decent fighter and all..just you're kinda-er-well..mean.."  
  
Hiei slowly tuned his head to stare at the overly tall ningen with a blank look.  
  
"Are you afraid of me?" Hiei mocked, his lips curling into a smile.  
  
"What? No way, shirmp!"  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Dwarf."  
  
"Oaf."  
  
"Hey," Kurama hissed, cutting in. "We are suppose to be talking to Hiei, not insulting him!"  
  
"Gomen.." Kuwabara apologized, bowing his head and sitting down on the bench.  
  
Hiei actully felt half sorry for him....  
  
'What's wrong with me?' Hiei thought shaking his head and sighing mentally.  
  
A/N: I know my chapter's are really short and all...*smiles stupidly* but they will get longer! I PROMISE! I just have to stop now for 2 reasons..1) my grandma is watching her stupid soap thingies and all I can hear is some chick screaming and crying in the background and 2) I can't think of anything to happen..any idea's?? ANYONE WHO REVEIW'S GET'S CANDY!! 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: *hands out MOUNDS & MOUNDS of candy to everyone* I love you all! *huggles everyone* X_x I feel like such a retard, I forgot to say what Shizuka ni shiro and Onegai mean! *smack's her forehead* Ahem! Well shizuka ni shiro mean's shut up..and Onegai mean's please..for those of you who didn' t know... Um..I'm sorry for having such short chapters...I'll try to make this one longer and all but with my mom breathing down my neck like a crazed dragon on drug's it's kinda hard to write...*eye twitches* not to mention I have a really gay job that's about 15 hour's long a day... -.-;; ANYWAY since I love you guy's SO much I'll continue!! even if I don't get any sleep.. ^^;; by the way..the flashback I make for Hiei IS TOTALLY OUT OF MY IMAGINATION!! (I had it as a dream and I felt so bad when I woke up ;.;) and another thing...I just relized that you say mother in Japanese as 'haha' and I find that kind of funny..so don't make fun of me!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Just a Shadow  
  
Yukina's intense stare was starting to make Hiei feel uncomftorble and he kept shifting his eye's back and forth, trying not to make eye contact with anyone...his eye's met Yuusuke's and they stared at each other, chestnut brown eye's locked with blood red one's.  
  
"Hiei, I still don't understand.." Yuusuke said, blinking. "I wan't to know what's with you...you usally never sulk and stuff...even though your kinda overly abusive to yourself and all.."  
  
"I don't wan't to hear it ningen." Hiei said coldy, death glaring the Spirit Detective. Yuusuke yawned, putting his hands behind his head, leaning agasint a nearby tree.  
  
"You know, you don't scare me as much as you use to." Yuusuke said yawning once again and eyeing Hiei.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Maybe it's because you've gotten all soft on us and stuff...Expecially with Yukina..." He winked at Kurama who fought giggles. "I wonder why.."  
  
Hiei's eye twitched, and he bared the bottom of his fang's, a look on his face that could kill...  
  
Keiko looked at Boton who looked away laughing nervessly. Keiko raised an eyebrow then looked at Yuusuke.  
  
"There's something you know, that some of us don't..huh?" she asked, suspicious. Yuusuke grinned widly.  
  
"What give you *that* idea, Keiko?"  
  
"Well..Kurama's giggles.." she said, making the kitsune blush lightly, "Boton's random laughing...Hiei's uneasyness..and you..being so...."  
  
"Perky?" Kuwabara offered, glaring at the Spirit Detective.  
  
Hiei sighed mentally, looking up into the tree's, unintrested with the conversation going on. The same pair of blue jay's fluttered above the tree's chirping happily. Hiei stared at them, wondering how they could be so happy with all these moron's arguing below them.....  
  
'No one care's about you Hiei..' he thought to himself with a mental sigh. 'Only...she did....'  
  
Sudden memories flooded before his eye's....  
  
~*~:...FlashBack...:~*~  
  
He was only about nine, still young, still figuring out the meaning's of life...but all he could do right now was run, run for his life..run from the demon hunter's that screamed and hissed at him from behind...  
  
Hiei ran threw the forest, gnarled limb's reaching out like crooked finger's trying to prevent his escape.  
  
"Haha!" Hiei cried, a tree brach smacked him across the eye's and he was running, stumbling, blind for a few moments. (This would actully be funny hearing him scream 'haha' if the cercimstances wern't so sad..) Hiei continued to run, trying to free himself from the scream's that echoed behind him, threatening him. Hiei broke the forest, to see a women.  
  
She had long red hair that cascaded down her body like a waterfall, and a black bandana held her bang's away from her blue eye's that held a deep concern. She wore a greyish white ankle long dress that swayed in the gentle breeze. She knelt, outstretching her arm's toward's Hiei, welcoming him for a embrace.  
  
"What is it, Hiei?" she asked. Hiei threw himself in her arm's, burying his face in her shoulder, muffling his sobs.  
  
"There after me, haha." he sobbed.  
  
"Who is, sweetheart?" she asked gently.  
  
Two large, muscular, men emerged from the brush, panting, sweat dripping down their thick face's. They were almost identical in height. The taller one had a small point-like yellow beard with thin blonde eyebrow's and short buzzed hair. The shorter one had a black blushy beard with brown- hateful eye's that glared down at them.  
  
"Give us the boy." the blonde one commanded.  
  
"Please don't let them hurt me." Hiei whispered to the auburn haired women. She lifted him in her arms, hugging him tighly towards herself.  
  
"Ageru(1)." She whispered back, then more louldy she said, "He hasn't done anything! Leave him be!"  
  
The men chuckled and the blonde said, "Your wrong lady, he was born." He pulled out a dagger and let it flash in the sun. The woman's eye's grew big and she gripped Hiei tighter, taking a step back. "Give us the Forbidden Child." he hissed.  
  
"He's done nothing wrong!" she cried, fear filling her voice. Hiei only clung to her, sobbing softly.  
  
The blonde man suddenly lunged forward, the dagger extended. The woman turned quickly, screaming in pain as the dagger ripped into her back, she slowly fell to her knee's, whipering to Hiei, "Run Hiei, run."  
  
"But-" he whimpered back, clutching her hand tightly. The blonde man wrenched the dagger from the woman's back ready to strike again.  
  
"Run." she whispered. Hiei tore himself from his 'mothers' side and ran, blinded by tears...  
  
~*~:...End of FlashBack...:~*~  
  
"Hiei you okay?" Yuusuke asked, probbing the Fire Demon in the chest with his finger. Hiei had been staring absently, his eye's glazed over slightly. "Maybe he's turning mental.." Yuusuke offered.  
  
Hiei snapped back into reality and push Yuusuke away. "Hn, baka ningen, don't touch me!" he hissed.  
  
"What you talking about, shirmp?" Kuwabara said, almost laughing. "He's been poking you for the past three minutes."  
  
Hiei stared blankly at the big 'oaf', then looked at Yuusuke then back at Kuwabara. He turned his gaze straight ahead, glaring at nothing in perticular.  
  
"Oooh come now Hiei, we human's arn't *that* bad.." Boton said cheefully. "We love you and I think your just too stubborn to relize it..."  
  
Hiei blinked.  
  
Maybe this once...Boton..the bubbly ferry girl who always looked at the up's of the worst situation's..could..possibly be right?  
  
Hiei stared at her, suddenly filled with so many emotion's he felt sick. His face paled and he tired to move his hands to his face, but relized he couldnt. His right arm was being confinscated by Kurama who still wouldn't let him go, and the other arm was being clung to by Yukina.  
  
"He dosn't look to good..." Keiko said suddenly.  
  
"Reality has finally hit him!" Boton cheered, practilly leaping with joy.  
  
Kurama stared worridly at the Fire Demon. "Hiei, are you feeling okay?"  
  
Hiei looked at him giving him the 'do-I-look-okay-to-you-dumbass?' look. Kurama winced slightly then stood, pulling Hiei up with him. Hiei grumbled, almost falling flat on his face, he had been sitting cross-legged.  
  
"We should go get something cold to drink.." Kurama said quietly.  
  
"Vodka?" Hiei offered. Kurama stared at him, Kuwabara and Yuusuke snickered, Yukina looked almost terrifed, Keiko looked surprised, and Boton..oh well forget about her she was being to bubbly to notice Hiei had said anything.  
  
Kurama cleared his throat, "I, and most of us, being and looking of the age's between 10 and 17 cannot drink alcohal, it's the law." Kurama informed.  
  
"The law never seemed to bother you before.." Hiei said, staring lazily at the kitsune. Kurama tensed and forced a smile.  
  
"Well..we arn't going to go get drunk." he said, slightly glaring.  
  
"I was joking in the first place, baka." Hiei hissed back. Kurama smiled brightly then pulled Hiei after him.  
  
"How about my house?" He offered. "Shori has some very nice NON-alcholic beverages there."  
  
Hiei, having no choice, was dragged beind Kurama who marched sternly towards his house. Yukina and Keiko gave each other uneasy looks then followed. Boton followed them happily while Kuwabara and Yuusuke suddenly broke into a run, both betting they could get to Kurama's house first.  
  
Hiei sighed once again, reseving a almost terrifed look from Kurama.  
  
'He dosn't sigh very often..' Kurama thought, his emerald eye's studying Hiei's childish feature's. 'He must really be down...'  
  
A/N: I THINK It was longer..^^..AHEM okay  
  
Ageru mean's I'll protect you  
  
Just to clear those thing's out..Ahem..ANYWAY...Flames are welcomed, they can keep me quite warm, I'm such a pyro! But good reveiw's are much loved! Anyone who reveiw's get's...*thinks* Pie!! 


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: *Stares blankly at everyone* I think I'm putting chapters up to quickly..cause I'm not getting as many reviews as before...AHEM anyway...*shrugs* I'm not saying I'm not thankful for the reveiw's I'm getting...I'm just saying..*Holds up a pan of pie* I just have so many left over peices of pie..that's all...*lets in a shaky-fake like sob* I guess..I'll have to eat this pie *all* by myself....*sniffles and shovels some in her mouth* oh..darn...*shoves more in her mouth* Oh right and..*Gestures towards a table where a bunch of diffrent kind's of pie are sitting* anyone who reviewed, help yourself..and well..*sadly shoves more pie in her mouth* I *GUESS* people who didn't reveiw can have some..*glances at the pie's* if there's any left...AHEM.....And..er..forgive me for sounding stupid but the person who suggested I should let Hiei get away and make them go after him...well..I'm considering it..and...*maybe*....later....  
  
Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of this thing...FOR THE THREE GODDESSES LIVES I DON'T OWN THEM SHEESH! *Sits down and pouts*  
  
Just a Shadow  
  
Kurama's house was in sight, and the kitsune continued to drag a *VERY* reluctant Hiei. Yukina and Keiko were walking next to eachother, giggling at their boyfriend's who where panting-sweat rolling down their faces as they both dragged their feet trying to get to Kurama's house first...remember they had started off running...Boton was happily looking around..oh nevermind she's was being bubbly, there!  
  
"I'll..beat..you...Yuusuke.." Kuwabara panted, almost falling face first onto the sidewalk in exhuastion.  
  
"You wish...Kuwabara.." Yuusuke said back, whiping the sweat from his forehead with his arm. "WHY IS IT SO HOT OUTSIDE!?" He finally cried, glaring at everything he could get his brown eye's on.  
  
It was true, the heat of the day had rose to a pain saking 101 degree's. Making everyone sweat uncontrolbly beside's Yukina and Hiei. Yukina was cooling herself down with her ice abilites and well...Hiei really didn't even notice it was scorching hot..  
  
"Don't worry..we're almost there.." Kurama said, and he brought both of his hand's to his hair and held it in a pony-tail letting out a exhusted sigh.  
  
Hiei blinked in surprise, noticing that Kurama had *FINALLY* released him. He took a quick step away fromt he kitsune, but continued to walk next to him, casting his eye's on the sidewalk. He wasn't about to run away with Yukina there. It wouldn't be right, she would be upset...but..why? Hiei's brow furrowed.  
  
'Why...why would she be upset..did..she really care?' Hiei looked up then relucantly looked back at his sister. She was so innocent, laughing with Keiko, her ruby eye's filled with joy, her aqua hair falling gently around her shoulder's. How could this joyful young woman be his sister? It had to impossible.  
  
She looked at him, her eye's twinkling merrily and..she smiled. Her smile was one of the many thing's that kept Hiei alive. Just the warmth there, the love...it made Hiei feel warm inside..like..like he was feeling wanted...but that was impossible...  
  
Hiei weakly smiled back at her, then quickly looked down at the sidewalk ahead of him, trying to hid the tear's that began to spring in his eye's.  
  
If she only knew..that he was her brother..what...how would thing's change? Would she still be sweet and nice to him..or would she..reject him? Cast him away like all the other's, pretend like he's just a shadow...unwanted..uneeded...  
  
Hiei shuddered at the thought and wrapped his arms around himself, unable to keep himself from shivering. Kurama looked at the Fire Demon, letting out a half laugh half serious tone.  
  
"Hiei, how could you be cold?" he asked. Everyone looked at the Fire Demon. Hiei glared at him, crimson eye's flickering with annoyance.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Yeah, shrimp!" Kuwabara panted, turning around to stare at the demon. "How could you be cold?"  
  
Hiei didn't answer, instead he glared at the overly tall ningen, then finally he stopped. Everyone stopped with him and stared at Hiei with unsure looks upon their face's.  
  
'Just run Hiei...you are just a shadow...run...' Hiei debated on whether to run to 'freedom' or stay here and be 'lied' to.  
  
"Hiei," Yukina said softly, stepping forward and gently taking the demon's hand. This made Kuwabara angry but he didn't say anything. "what is troubling you?" Hiei took in a soft shuddering breath, but didn't answer. Instead he stared deep into her eye's, his soul crying out for her to help him, but his mind refused to let her.  
  
"Here, let's go inside.." Kurama said. They had reached his doorstep without relizing it and the kitsune opened the door, poking his head in. "Mother?" no answer came. He shrugged, opened the door for the rest and let them enter before he came in and closed the door. "Make yourselves at home while I go and get some NON-alcholic drinks." Kurama padded off into the kitchen, after Hiei had let out a annoyed grummble.  
  
Kuwabara sat on the couch, along with Yukina and Boton. Keiko sat on one of the armchair's, looking around at the lovely living room. Hiei stood, leaning agaisnt the wall, watching Yuusuke who was pressing button's on something the ningen's called a 'radio.'  
  
Yuusuke poked a few button's then grinned loudly, turning up the volume. "This song is..er..well weird and stuff..not like I like it...." he muttered sitting down, but everyone knew that the ningen actully did like the song..along with a few other people in the room...  
  
Hiei listened with interst at the song, titling his head, as if hoping he could here it better..:  
  
How can you see into my eyes  
  
like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb?  
  
Without a soul;  
  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home.  
  
(Wake me up.)  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
(I can't wake up.)  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
(Save me. )  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
(Wake me up. )  
  
Bid my blood to run.  
  
(I can't wake up. )  
  
Before I come undone.  
  
(Save me. )  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me.  
  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
I've been living a lie/There's nothing inside.  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
Frozen inside without your touch,  
  
without your love, darling.  
  
Only you are the life among the dead.  
  
All of this sight  
  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark  
  
but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
  
Without a thought  
  
Without a voice  
  
Without a soul  
  
Don't let me die here/There must be something more.  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
I've been living a lie/There's nothing inside.  
  
Bring me to life "  
  
Keiko smiled, "I love that song, there's so many emotion's in it..it's so heart warming.." she sighed, leaning back in her chair. Kurama had arrived and had passed out the drinks, which was lemonade. Everyone was sipping quietly on them, listening to the people talk on the radio. Kurama looked over at Hiei and stared at him.  
  
Hiei looked paler then usual..almost..ghostly like..his eye's were glazed over as if he was...  
  
Kurama leaped to his feet suddenly jumping over the back of the couch and running over to Hiei and shaking the demon. Everyone turned blinking in surprise at the kitsune's sudden movements.  
  
"Hiei, Hiei? Are you okay?" he cried, shaking Hiei violently. Hiei blinked, looked at Kurama and stared, looking at him as if he had never seen the kitsune before the quickly pushed him away.  
  
"Don't touch me baka."  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Kurama asked, taking a step back and studying the Fire Demon.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing? You just looked like you had passed out you baka!" Kurama cried, waving his hands in the air. Hiei glared at him..then in a instant he was gone, the curtians on the window flutter gently back to their usual steady postion...Kurama paled, his mouth dropping open and he turned to look at everyone, a look of horror stucken on his face....  
  
They had lost Hiei...probally forever.  
  
A/N: I think everyone was OOC that chapter..If you ask me...and I'm kinda half asleep..and..well...with the lack of review's *HINT HINT* and all the pie I had to eat because of the lack of review's...I'm just kinda tried and all...*YAWNS* anyway...Flames are welcomed, they get tossed into the fire and are used to roast marshmellow's...anyone who reveiw's get's s'more's!  
  
Oh riiightly, I don't own the lyric's they belong to Evanesence..or however you spell it..and don't even ask me what possessed me to have this random chapter up..anyway...yeah...  
  
Sorry the chapter was short..Okay, light me on fire, I'm not capable of long chapter's *Shrugs* sue me..wait..don't sue me..I only own a pair of socks... 


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: *Reluctantly passes out S'mores.* I got like NO reviews...*Sniffle* But those of you who did review..*Glomps everyone who reviewed* THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahem..sorry it took so long..I've been sick lately..and..well..I've been too lazy to type anything up o.o Er..anyway....Hope you'za like it ^^ And err sorry for it being so confusing last chapter...ehehe I confused myself to XP But to clear thing's out, Hiei jumped threw the window and left...and I don't know how to spell Kurama's human name so..forgive me..its like Succi or Shucci or something... o_O Japanese name's are so hard to spell..I don't own the little Alone I wander thingie..you'll understand when you get there..  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Never have, never will. I DO however own Sisco! SHE IS MINE AND COMPETLY MADE OUT OF MY IMAGINATION! TAKE HER AND YOU DIE!! *coughs* ^^;;  
  
Just A Shadow  
  
"It's okay, Kurama-sama, he'll turn up..." Yukina said, patting Kurama on the back gently. Kurama sat on the couch, his face buried in his hands, his auburn hair falling limply around his face and covering it.  
  
"It's all my fault..if..anything happens to him..." Kurama muttered, shaking his head and slouching forward farther. "This is terrible...Hiei..." Kurama gripped his hair tightly shaking his head and cursing at himself out loud.  
  
Yuusuke let out a sigh and leaned harder agaisnt the wall, arm's crossed. He glared at the ground then slowly rose his eye's to the kitsune who was at the brink of tears.  
  
"Kurama...listen-" he began, but just then the door opened... revealing.....Shori. She smiled happily.  
  
"Oh, hello. Shucci didn't tell me he was going to have friends over..." she blinked, but kept smiling, then looked at her son. "Shucci, sweetheart what's the matter?" she asked, concern filling her voice.  
  
Kurama sat up suddenly, forcing a smile. "Nothing mother." he said quickly. He looked around. "We were just about to leave.." he jumped to his feet, still keeping his fake smile plastered on his face. The other's, catching the cue, stood up or began to walk over to the door.  
  
"Oh..are you sure?" Shori asked, eyeing them suspicously.  
  
"Yes, mother." Kurama said, hugging her then kissing her on the cheek. "I might be home late..so don't worry about me..." the kitsune said ushering everyone out of the door. Kurama walked out, peeking his head in at his dumfounded mother. "Bye mother, I love you."  
  
"I love you to, Shucci.." Shori answered blankly, blinking. Kurama shut the door and ran after the others. Shori shook her head. "That was..strange...Oh well, boy's will be boy's.." she turned and looked at the slight mess of her living room. "I wonder what they were doing in here..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei walked threw the darkening forest, his face blank and pale, his cloak trailing behind his almost frail looking body. Hiei turned his crimson eye's towards the sky and let out a sigh. (Didn't mean to make that rhyme...) he looked ahead again, welcoming the darkness that began to wrap it's arm's around him and quietly he whispered,  
  
"Beyond the glimmering dusk In the cruel whispering shadows of beech and bough... Alone, I wander, with only the shimmer of starlight to light my way; The wind sighs of vague griefs old and forgotten, And Darkness, my liege and my comfort, descends like a veil. In this silence of the world in depths of slumber, My feet know no weariness, my heart no sorrow. For I am to Night as her child, a creature of shadow and fire, Her demon and lover, passion and evil entwined."  
  
The fire demon sighed again, shoving his hands into his pocket's and lowering his head. "Do they really hate me?" he asked out loud. He waited, as if he expected a answer. A course none came and he let out, yet again, another sigh, hanging his head and kicking a rock.  
  
"Do they hate you?" came a sweet feminen voice. Hiei's head snapped up, crimson eye's wide.  
  
A girl was hanging upside down, her short chestnut brown hair brushing agaisnt Hiei's face, making him step back and stare blankly at the girl. She had bright purple eye's and long slender pointed ears that dangled with many diffrent earrings, moons, stars, suns and even planets. She wore a brown tunic like shirt and long baggy brown pant's, fit with brown hiking boots.  
  
She crossed her arms, still hanging upside down and began to look Hiei over, a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Your a little bit young to be wander alone, don'tcha think?" she asked. Hiei flushed and glared at her.  
  
"I'm older then you, baka." he hissed, crimson eye's narrowing, and glowing in the darkening forest.  
  
"ne, really?" she asked. The girl did a weird flip like motion and landed on her feet, arms still crossed. She wasn't much taller then Hiei, and her build was very much like his. "Are you over five hundred and sixty three?" she asked casually.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Take that as a no.." she leaned back agasint the tree and looked Hiei over again. "Demon?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Che, that your only answer?" she asked, her voice slightly annoyed.  
  
"Who are you?" Hiei asked quietly, studying her. His eye's fell upon a silver necklace around her neck, it was a small circle with a black serphant with flaming red eye's, it's mouth a-gape and white fang's showing.  
  
"..now who are you?" she asked.  
  
"Nani?" he asked looking at her and blinking stupidly. She laughed, a cute, sweet almost innocent laugh.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't know yer own name!" she asked, giggling.  
  
"Iie, I didn't hear your name."  
  
"Sisco."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama paced back and forth in Yuusuke house, practically tearing holes in the floor and making everyone else watching him VERY dizzy.  
  
"Stop pacing, Kurama. He'll show up." Yuusuke said, with a yawn leaning farther into his couch. But indeed he too was worried about the little Fire Demon.  
  
"I can still sence the shrimp's ki.." Kuwabara said scratching his chin and looking at Yukina. She looked deathly white and no longer very cheeful. "So it's not like he's dead or something..." he smiled at Yukina.  
  
The Ice Maidan forced a smile and nodded.  
  
Boton tapped her index finger's togeather, looking at the group desprately. "Oh come on guy's..Hiei wouldn't go and....." she trailed off. The ferry girl sighed and sat down, her bubbly self long gone. She put a resurring hand on Yukina's arm. "Don't worry Yukina. Since Hiei's your bro--" she stopped, as Yukina's eye's shot up to stare at her. "--er--uh..like your brother he won't...hurt himself..." Yukina continued to stare. Boton laughed nervessly and looked away.  
  
"Moron." Yuusuke whispered to Boton, shaking his head.  
  
"Shut up, Yuusuke.." she whispered back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sisco...?" Hiei repeated, staring at her. "My name is Hiei..."  
  
"Demon?" she asked.  
  
"Che, what makes you think that?"  
  
"I'm a Demon Hunter." she said grinning. Hiei felt his heart freeze and his muscle go limp. She laughed suddenly. "Gotcha! But you are a demon."  
  
"HN!" Hiei turned to leave, only to find the girl standing infront of him, head titled, examing him.  
  
"You said something about people hating you. Who are these people?"  
  
"Go away, baka."  
  
"Oh, firey." she winked. "I like that." her hand rested on the hilt of her dagger that was on her waist and she was leaning agasint a tree. "Now, who are these people?"  
  
Her stance didn't threaten Hiei..it was..almost attractive. Hiei slapped himself mentally. No ningen emotions...but..isn't the feeling of hate a ningen emotion?  
  
"They are my friends.."  
  
"Friends?" she echoed.  
  
"NO! Allies!" Hiei cried suddenly, blinking rapidly. Sisco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ne, you said friends.."  
  
"Allies.." Hiei hissed. Sisco removed her hands from the daggers and crossed her arms across her breasts eyeing Hiei.  
  
"It's alright for a demon to have demon friends." she frowned slightly. "I wish I had friends.."  
  
"Not all of them are demons..." Hiei said quietly, almost a whisper. Sisco blinked, tilting her head farther.  
  
"Not demons?" she asked. "Then what?"  
  
"Humans..."  
  
Sisco suddenly burst out into laughter, clutching her stomach and falling to her knee's, howling with insane laughter that made the Fire Demon stare blankly at her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What did you mean by that?" Yukina said softly, still staring at Boton. Boton looked at her smiling widly (a.k.a : ^_______^;;) The blue haired ferry girl let out a sudden laugh.  
  
"Hiei is like your brother and all isn't he?" Boton asked quickly. The Ice Maidan nodded. "Well so I said he's like your brother..." Boton opened her eye's but still smiling. Yukina continued to stare. Boton lunged forward towards Yukina suddenly, grasping the young maidan's shoulder's and shaking her. "COME ON YUKINA CAN'T YOU TELL! YOU BOTH HAVE CRIMSON EYE'S, SHORT, STRANGE HISTROY AND HE LOVES YOU AND PROTECTS YOU!"  
  
Everyone stared at Boton. Boton laughed nervessly, sitting back on the couch and letting out a nerves giggle, she sighed and rested her head in her hands. "Hiei's going to kill me..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What's so funny.." Hiei hissed threw this teeth, glaring at her. He would of had his katana in hand, if Kurama hadn't made him leave it behind. Sisco looked up, tear's filling her eye's, she laughed and whiped them away, standing.  
  
"Befriending humans? What are you, nuts?!" she was hit by another wave of laughter and she toppeld over, clutching her sides laughing insanely.  
  
"It's not like I had a choice.." Hiei said threw clenched teeth, hand's clenched at his side, eye brow twitching.  
  
"Not a choice?" Sisco sat up. "Everyone has a choice on who they befriend....and when you do..you'll always love them...their always there to take you in..loving you..encourging you, wanting you there...their like your home..without out them..your home would be empty." She blinked. Hiei stared at her with a look of bewilderment and awe combined. Sisco crossed her legs and shrugged. "But, hey, what do I know? I never really had any friends..."  
  
Hiei shoved his hands in his pocket's, lowering his head and turned, walking away.  
  
"Hey, where you going?" Sisco asked.  
  
"Home." he whispred back, smiling softly.  
  
A/N: WHOA THAT CHAPTER TOOK FOREVER TO GET UP! *Bows to everyone* Gomen- nasi! I just got Wind Waker and I've lately been obsessed with it. o.o Anyone who reviews gets to play Wind Waker with me!!!! *waves her GameCube around* 


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: I swear this guy here at my resort look's like a Eminem....*Stares blankly at the person *Dude he sounds like him to..look's exactly like him.....how queer...*blinks* Execpt I think he's a bit too scrawny... o.o ANYWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Throws controler's to people who reviewed* HELP ME WITH WIND WAKER!! IT'S PISSING ME OFF!! *Growls* Ahem..er..thank you for the review's!! *Snuggles them* even though I got like three..but that's beyond the point! Lately I've been obsessed with two thing's, Wind Waker and...Harry Potter.....*coughs* ^^ George and Fred are so funny!! *hugs them tightly* and Ron's cool to ^^ don't ask... Anyway..on with the disclaimer then the story. I made up the necklace dealy thing, Sisco's necklace, remember? I like giving Hiei memories he's never had..*Chuckles innocently* what..?  
  
Disclaimer: .......must I really have to get this threw your minds? *ducks from a random object that has been thrown at her* why you..*Mutters and turns around flicking off the person who threw it, but get's smacked in the back of the head by a crowbar and falls on the ground twitching* I *twitch* don't *twitch twitch* own *twitch* them..*twitch twitch*  
  
"Home?" Sisco asked, blinking. "Thought you didn't have a home, being a demon and all...."  
  
He turned and looked at her, crimson eye's soft, yet still holding their firey attitude. "Are you a demoness?" She raised an eyebrow, but nodded reluctantly, then grinned and pointed to her long slender ear's.  
  
"I'm not exactly human looking, now am I? More Elvish...but.." she trailed off, rubbing her hands togeather absently and staring at the ground. She let out a sigh and met Hiei's eye's again. He was looking at her with such a gentle and understanding look it hit her off guard and she blinked stupidly, tilting her head to the side. "What in the hell's gotten into you?"  
  
"Hn, nothing, baka." he hissed. She smirked.  
  
"What kind of demon are you?" she asked, standing up and brushing at her pants. Hiei studied her, letting his crimson eye's once again fall upont her necklace.  
  
'I've seen that somewhere before...' he thought, slapping himself mentally. 'now where...?'  
  
"I'm half Elvish half Shadow Demon, I'm a 'Forbidden Child'." she said grinning. "Forbidden Child, pssh, I think that's so stupid. AND people hate me for it! Like I had a choice of who my parents where....Oh well.. who need's friends...eh?" Hiei was staring at her with a look of compete shock. "..eh?" she said, nudging the Fire Demon.  
  
"Half Fire Demon, Half Ice Maidan, I to...am a Forbidden Child..." Hiei said softly, blinking slowly. It was Sisco's turn to be shocked, she raised her eyebrow's and her ear twitched, making her earring's jingle.  
  
"*The* Forbidden Child?" she asked.  
  
"The? What the hell are you talking about?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I mean *The* Forbidden Child, I'm just *A* Forbidden Child, but you're *The* Forbidden Child?"  
  
'This woman is nuts...' Hiei thought blankly, taking a unsure step away from her.  
  
"The?"  
  
"Would you shut up?" Hiei asked, Sisco was taken aback from this and blinked at him stupidly. "I don't know what the hell you mean by 'the' Forbidden Child..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Yukina suddenly smiled, "Hiei-sama is my brother?" she asked, staring at Boton. The ferry girl looked at the Ice Madian and nodded reluctantly.  
  
"Yukina..do me a favor..." she whispered, beckoning the Ice Madian closer. Yukina leaned closer. "Don't tell Hiei I told you...He'll kill me..."  
  
Yukina giggled and sat straight smiling. She looked at Kuwabara, "Isn't this great, Kazuma?" she asked gleefully. Kuwabara looked solemn but quickly forced a smile.  
  
"Yeah, Yukina, just great!" he looked away, face faultering and muttering curses.  
  
"I kind of had a feeling he was my brother..." Yukina said suddenly, staring dreamily out the window. "He was always protecting me..." she blinked. "I wonder why he never told me...do..you think he...dosn't wan't me as his sister?" she asked, looking around.  
  
Yuusuke leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knee's. "No, Yukina. When you left back to the Ice contry in Maki, Hiei told me you would never wan't to accept a murder and theif like himself. I think he was afaird you'd reject him..."  
  
"But I love Hiei-sama..." Yukina said blankly.  
  
"I'm not sure, Hiei-chan, know's what love is...." Kurama said softly. Everyone looked at him. "The way he grew up...you know..? Never really having someone there to care for him when he was younger...unless maybe you count that gang of theives.....but I'd be damned if Hiei would accept them as caring parents." Kurama sighed sadly. "But we can teach Hiei what love is...if we find him again..."  
  
"We will find him." Keiko said softly. "I just have a feeling we will..." Yuusuke grinned.  
  
"Think Keiko is turning into a Spirit Detective?" he asked, grinning. Keiko clobbered him over the head with her fist. "OW, Keiko!" Yuusuke groaned, rubbing his new bump tenderly. "It's a compliment!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where is that necklace from?" Hiei asked, motioning towards Sisco's jewel around her neck. Sisco reached up and touched it, a blush appearing on her lightly tanned face. Hiei raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Well...it...is..from..." she blushed deeper. "Oh this is embarassing..."  
  
"Why...?" Hiei asked blankly, crimson eye's narrowing.  
  
"Well...uh..." she smiled widly, and her blush faded but still lingered. "It's a ward. For Demon Hunter's. If they try to touch me, they will be burned...It keep's me safe..."  
  
Hiei blinked..his mind suddenly flashing memories before his eye's....  
  
~*~FlashBack~*~  
  
"Hiei, I wan't you to take this..." a man said, holding out a beautiful aqua coloured jewel that had a black snake wrapping around it, cold black eye's flickering in the sunlight and long jagged white teeth. Hiei eye'd it suspicously.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, not daring to touch it, in fear it may strike.  
  
"If you wear it, it will keep Demon Hunter's away from you...they will not be able to touch you, without surffering burn's."  
  
"Hn, I can take care of myself." Hiei growled. "I'm quite capable of it-"  
  
"It's a extra percation..." the man said. "Say you're sleeping...they can kill you then."  
  
"Then they will be doing everyone a favor." Hiei said darkly.  
  
"Hiei..."  
  
"Hn. I will not take it."  
  
"Please, being a Forbidden Child, you are unique. I do not wish for you to die!" the man clasped Hiei's hand and pressed the necklace into the half Fire Demon's small hand roughly. "Take it."  
  
"No." Hiei wrenched his hand back, his finger's gripped tightly over the necklace. He blinked in surprise and opened his palm, staring down at the jewel. He was suddenly so transfixed by the beauty that he just stared. "I don't wan't it.." Hiei muttered, unable to take his eye's from it.  
  
"It wants to protect you, Hiei. It accepts who you are.. Care for it and in return it WILL protect you." the man smiled. "Good luck to you Hiei." he turned and walked away, fading into the forest.  
  
Hiei blinked then gently took the necklace and tied it around his neck, letting the jewel rest on his chest. He smiled softly, then in a instant he was gone. (a.k.a he used his super speed to disappear from there -_-;; last time I wrote 'and he was gone' you all got confused...)  
  
~*~End of FlashBack~*~  
  
"Yo, Earth to demon boy.." Sisco said, poking Hiei on the nose. Hiei blinked then swatted her hand away.  
  
"Don't baka."  
  
"You space alot, huh?"  
  
"I wasn't spacing."  
  
"Yes you were."  
  
"No I wasn't."  
  
"Then what were you doing?"  
  
"I was having a flashback."  
  
"Of?"  
  
"You're annoying."  
  
"That's a intresting flashback..." Sisco said, rubbing her chin and leaning agasint a tree. "Was I hanging upside down?"  
  
Hiei muttered darkly, glaring at the half Elf. "I had a flashback on that necklace."  
  
"Oooh so you change it now.." she stopped. "Wait, really? You have one to?" she looked Hiei over again.  
  
Hiei reluctantly reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. Very gently he untied it from a string in his pocket and held it in his palm, showing Sisco. The half Elf stared in awe.  
  
"It's beautiful..." she said.  
  
"Your's is to.." Hiei said quietly. "Where did you get yours?"  
  
"Some guy...with dirty blonde hair and a weird X scar on his cheek." Sisco answerd, tearing her eye's from Hiei's necklace and staring into his crimson eye's.  
  
"Hai, me to." Hiei looked at the ground. "I have to be going...I'm afraid I may of caused some people very close to me to worry..." he looked at Sisco, then suddenly his feature's turned competely blank. "I must go."  
  
"Oh..okay..will we meet again?" Sisco asked sadly, ear's twitching.  
  
"Fate will tell...."  
  
A/N: It took me a loooooong time to get that up! GOMEN- NASI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Bows deeply to the readers* Er.. *Stands straight and grins* Anyone who review's get's a lollipop! *Holds up one of those huge one's* ^^;; Flames are welcomed, they are used to keep my snug ^^ and good review's are welcomed! Thank's for reading XP 


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: People been asking me if this is going to be a Sisco/Hiei or a Kurama/Hiei....o.O;; I'm not sure..I guess we'll both find out as it goes....*Shrugs* And that's exactly how I've been writing..I don't think ahead...I just type whatever comes to my head...o.o;; comforting, no? ^^;; ANYWAY before I forget.. *Hands on HUGE lollipop's to everyone who reveiwed* ^_^ Thank you very much, I love your reviews!!! And KoorimeHiei, I think it was...o.O er If I'm correct you can spell Yuusuke three diffrent ways, Yuusuke, Yusuke and Yuske...their may be more..but I'm not sure..and I have a obssesion of typing his name as Yuusuke.....so..yeah....and I'm not sure if this is going to be a Sisco/Hiei or a Kurama/Hiei I guess it's up to you guy's...AND ANOTHER THING! On Tuesday I was really into this and I had writen a whole hell of alot and was almost done with the chapter...and my brother turned off the main power and I lost everything...............I was very mad and didn't wan't to continue...but...I read some of your reviews and decided I better or you'll all hunt me down and kill me.....o.o;;  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own Sisco!! ^^ isn't she just cool? XP  
  
Just a Shadow  
  
"Hey, the shrimp is with someone else..." Kuwabara said suddenly, raising an eyebrow. Everyone turned their eye's to stare at the ningen.  
  
"Who?" Yuusuke asked.  
  
"Shut up, Uramashi!" Kuwabara cried glaring.  
  
"What?" Yuusuke asked innocently.  
  
"I'm warning you Urameshi..." Kuwbara growled.  
  
"What?" Yuusuke asked, "I asked a very resemble question and you go all funky on me..." Yuusuke grinned. "Oh..you don't know who it is? Do you..." He snickered.  
  
"WHY YOU!" Kuwabara yelled jumping to his feet, raising a fist and shaking it in a threating matter.  
  
"Kazuma!" Yukina scowled. Kuwabara looked at her and smiled happily.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yukina-chan..." he said, sitting down and sending one last glare at Yuusuke who was still grinning broadly.  
  
"Kuwabara.." Kurama said quietly, still staring at the ground, hands folded in his lap. "Is the person Hiei with strong?"  
  
"Yeah, really strong.." Kuwabara informed, nodding.  
  
"I see..." Kurama said softly, smiling slightly. "Are they fighting?"  
  
"No.."  
  
"Well..if they start to, do tell me."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"I wonder who Hiei is talking with.." Kurama pondered outloud....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
"Sisco..." Hiei said quietly, looking at her thoughtfully. Sisco raised her head blinking her purple eye's in confusment. "Do you..wish to come with me?" he asked.  
  
'What am I doing...' Hiei thought to himself slapping himself mentally. 'I must feel sorry for her..'  
  
"I...me?" Sisco asked, pointing to herself and looking around. Hiei smirked slightly.  
  
"Who else would I be talking to?"  
  
"Well..I...I...Okay....where are we going?" she asked tilting her head and letting her earrings jingle quietly.  
  
"Kurama's." Hiei said with a slight nod in the direction of the Fox Spirit's human home. "That is where they last were..."  
  
Sisco took a deep breath, her face beaming, "iskuramacuteisheniceishehuman?"  
  
Hiei blinked, staring at the half Shadow Demon. "What?" he asked, staring with a confused look..(YES CONFUSED!!! O.O;;)  
  
"Is Kurama cute, is he nice is he a human?" she asked more slowly. Hiei growled quietly and glared at the ground.  
  
"Yes Kurama is nice...Kurama was killed in his demon form and reincarnated himself into a unborn child's body, so in a way, yes he is human." Hiei said quietly, also trying to avoid Sisco's first question....(=P Poor Hiei)  
  
"Is he cute?" Sisco repeated, leaning foward eagerly. Hiei leaned back alittle, eye's still focusing on her.  
  
"I don't go around talking about how cute people of the same gender are as me."  
  
"Ooooh so he is cute?" Sisco asked smiling.  
  
"Yes..." Hiei said..rather reluctantly. Sisco giggled. "Oh shut up." Hiei hissed then turned on his heel walking off in the direction of Kurama's house...but poor Sisco thought otherwise...  
  
"Oh..sorry.." Sisco said sadly, turning to walk the oppisate way...Hiei stopped and shoved his hands in his pocket's looking at the pitch black ground. (How you look at that, I have no idea)  
  
"Are you coming?" He asked. Sisco turned around nodding and running to catch up.  
  
~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(excuse my sloppy ~*~ I'm being lazy XP)  
  
"Hey their moving.." Kuwabara said suddenly, raising his head from his hands and blinking stupidly.  
  
"Moving where?" Yuusuke asked.  
  
"SHUT UP URAMESHI!" Kuwabara screamed. Yuusuke snickered. Keiko growled and raised her fist to bop (yes bop) Yuusuke over the head...but...Kurama beat her..expect his wasn't exactly a bop...  
  
Yuusuke fell on the ground swirly eye'd..a big bump forming on the side of his head.  
  
"I don't need to listen to you two bicker.." Kurama said, looking at Kuwabara. "Now tell me, what direction are they headed?"  
  
"Um..." Kuwabara looked around. "East?"  
  
"Is that a question or statement?" Kurama asked slyly.  
  
"Statement?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Kurama muttered darkly and looked out the window.(Does Yuusuke's house have a window? o.o I don't remember..)  
  
A/N: I think I'm going to stop there so I know whether this is going to be a Sisco/Hiei or Kurama/Hiei.....anyone who review's get's brownies!!! *holds up a batch of brownies* :P Flames are welcomed, they are used to cook the brownies!! ^^ and I enjoy happy review's, they are just as good! Thank ya for reading! BTW the chapter I made before for this one was way longer it's just that I'm really bummed it got deleted (curses her brother) so I didn't write that much..hope you liked it though...  
  
p.s. Anyone who reveiws also get's to plan evil painful tourtors for my brother ^^  
  
~*~:...Shea....:~*~ 


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: *hands out brownies to everyone* ^^ AHEM well this will be a Sisco/Hiei fiction because about 70% of the people who voted said so...if you didn't get to vote...too bad for you...or maybe later I'll make it a love triangle.........*ponders* Since so many people demaned it to be Kurama/Hiei ^_^;; *coughs* Oh and for that one..person...I will not name who..*coughs* who insists that this must be a K/H fic and fell to the ground foaming at the mouth...I do apologize..... : ) okay I'll shut up now, on with the story..oh and I think I'll make this into a series...like making Sisco a Spirit Detective person...thing...  
  
Disclaimer: ........................I D-O N-O-T O-W-N T-H-E- M!! I JUST OWN SISCO!! *Snuggles her* : ^_^  
  
Sisco: ........eh, you ain't drunk now are ya?  
  
No no *hic* silly what gives you that idea? *hic* ahem..  
  
Sisco: ....nevermind...  
  
^.^  
  
Just A Shadow  
  
The two Forbidden Children walked side by side, silently, afraid that if either spoke...it would spoil the beautiful darkness, that surrounded them like a mother's warm embrace (though neither had felt such a thing). Hiei stared at the ground as he walked, his fists in his pockets clenching and unclenching. For some reason...he thought that he had a...a feeling for this woman...but he wasn't sure...  
  
Hiei struggled with his mind, tackling his thoughts and wrenching clue's from them sauvagly. (I can't spell gomen-nasai -_-)..  
  
'What is the emotion..love..like?' he thought to himself, risking a quick glance at the half Elf. She walked smiling brightly, staring ahead. Hiei looked back down at the ground quickly. He felt so safe and comforted around her... and he wasn't sure why...is this what love does? It make's you feel warm inside...thrusting the feeling of lonliness away...?  
  
Hiei shook his head slightly letting out a mental sigh, 'I could never fall in love..' he thought blinking and nodding to himself with satifaction. 'No one can love me...' he let out a soft sigh tears tugging at the end of his eye's. All he had ever really wanted was someone to love him...hold him when he was sad, laugh with him when he was happy..comforting him when he was depressed...  
  
'Sure..Kurama is some what like that...' Hiei smiled slightly, 'But Kurama and I could never be lovers...' (I personally love Hiei/Kurama I think it's so damn cute! Ahem..so Yaoi addicted fan girls out there...don't hurt me...) Hiei felt eye's searching his face and he turned and looked at Sisco blankly.  
  
"You have pretty eye's.." she said softly, smiling. Hiei felt himself blush lightly, thankfully the dark hid it. "I've never seen someone with as pretty eye's as you.."  
  
Hiei usually didn't take compliments seriously..but for some reason this one stuck with him..and he embraced it...he felt himself blushing brighter and he blinked in surprise quickly looking at the ground.  
  
"Hiei..." Sisco said in a teasing voice. "Did you know I can see perfectly in the dark...?" Hiei blushed deeper eye's widing in surprise. "If I'm not mistaken..your blushing..."  
  
"Iie..I'm not..." Hiei said, seemingly to have truth behind his voice. Sisco grinned.  
  
"You know..." she started then stopped looking down at the ground. Hiei looked at her, actully wanting her to finish what she was saying...  
  
"Hm?" he questioned.  
  
"Nevermind, you'll think I'm crazy.." she shook her head.  
  
"No I wouldn't..." Hiei admited. It was impossible to have anyone beat Kuwabara in the catagory of being crazy. Hiei gratefully allowed Kuwabara to make a fool of himself...as some may seem to find him insane...As long as it wasn't him...the Fire Demon really didn't mind.  
  
"I feel like I've known you for a long time..." Sisco said shyly. "Like..we had some connection before...and we were really close..." she blushed and looked at him. "Like we were lovers at one time..."  
  
Hiei raised an eyebrow, his most common expression for surprise and confusion. He searched her eye's blankly, his mind whispering to him that she was making them up..but deep down inside...he believed her...like they had had a connection before...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
The rest of the Yu Yu Hakusho gang had settled for playing a game of gold fish...two reasons, one a couple of them didn't know how to play any other games..and two..it was very mind consuming....  
  
Yuusuke had recovered from his blow to the head by Kurama and had agreed to play with them..but not after sending icy glares at the Youko who returned the glare's with much more power behind them...Thus ended in Yuusuke quietly sitting down and being on his best behaiver....  
  
(I think I'm writing all weird today..*shrugs* oh well, ya like it? ^_^)  
  
"Kuwabara do you have a two?" Yuusuke asked in a very monotone voice, looking very bored.  
  
"No.." he said. Then suddenly Kuwabara's eye's lit up. "He's heading towards your house, Kurama!" he said loudly, grinning from ear to ear. Kurama stared blankly at the ningen for a few moments then once relizing what he was talking about , pratacilly threw his cards in the air jumped to his feet and sped out the door like a crazed maniac.  
  
Yuusuke jumped to his feet, "Let's go guys..." he said then sprang out the door after the fox spirit screaming for him to slow down. Everyone else stood and ran after the two, grinning happily.  
  
"KURAMA WOULD YOU SLOW YOUR ASS DOWN!?" Yuusuke screamed. Yuusuke swore he had never seen the kitsune run so damn fast before and it was quite entertaing...well it would of been if the Spirit Detective wasn't trying to keep up with him. "KURAMA!" he screamed again, tripping over the sidewalk and losing his balance. He recovered quickly, running faster. "DAMN YOU KURAMA SLOW DOWN!"  
  
"STOP CALLING ME KURAMA WHEN WE ARE SO CLOSE TO MY HOUSE!" Kurama hissed ..very loudly back at Yuusuke.  
  
"FINE THEN SHUICHI!" Yuusuke growled. Kurama stopped running once his house was in sight and began a slow graceful walk, so he wouldn't arouse suspicone...(holy hell I can't spell right now, I have a headache -_-) if the screaming hadn't already...  
  
~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
"Hiei..?"  
  
"Hn..?"  
  
"How much farther is it..?"  
  
"It's that...one..." Hiei raised an eyebrow, seeing Kurama running down the street to his right with Yuusuke behind him screaming for him to slow down, and the rest of them running after them....  
  
"I wonder who those phycho's are..." Sisco said giggling and looking at them. Hiei sweatdropped and shook his head.  
  
"Those are my moron friends." Hiei said. "But the girl with the blue hair...not the taller one, the other one...she's..."  
  
All the hope that Sisco had had suddenly drained away from her. "Your girlfriend?" Sisco asked blankly. Hiei's brow ferrowed and he tried to spit out the truth but he was too shocked and surprised to say anything. "She is pretty." Sisco smiled sadly.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend..." Hiei finally said, smirking slightly.  
  
"She isn't?" Sisco asked, hope filling her voice. "Well then who is she?"  
  
"She's my sister..."  
  
"Oooooooh, gomen-nasai." Sisco said brushing brightly. She looked at Hiei who had a very serious look on his face. "Hiei..?"  
  
"You have to promise me something though."  
  
"Hai..?"  
  
"Don't tell her I'm her brother. It would only hurt her to know that I am."  
  
"But..Hiei...your a wonderful person, why would it hurt her to know the truth?" Sisco asked, confusment filling her face. Hiei shook his head raising his eye's to see many ningen's gaping at them. Hiei raised an eyebrow at them then looked at Sisco. His eye's widen in surprised.  
  
"Sisco...your..ears.." he said blankly.  
  
"So?" she asked touching the tip of one.  
  
"We're around ningen's!" He grabbed her hand ducking into a alley and pulling her back into the dark. He stared blankly at her. "Here." he said unravling the white scarf around his neck. "Tie it around your head or something..."  
  
"So I look like I'm wearing a turbon?" she asked dully, snatching it from the Fire Demon's hands, huffing. "I can't believe human's are so stupid! Don't they know that their Elves and Demon's around here?" she growled, roughly tying the scarf around her head, covering her ears. Some brown strands of her shoulder length hair peeked threw openings.  
  
Hiei couldn't help but grin.  
  
"What's so damn amusing?" she growled.  
  
"You look..." he tilted his head slightly, crimson eye's twinkling with amusment. "Diffrent." The end of Sisco's mouth twitched with annoyance...and...  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"SHUT UP!" She belowed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama stopped, tilting his head, emerald eye's searching. "He's close.." he said quietly. Yuusuke toppled over next to Kurama sprawled out under the shade that covered the sidewalk from a near by tree.  
  
"Just wait for him then.." Yuusuke said with a yawn, his hands behind his head. He laid staring at the sky blankly. Kurama continued to search, his ear's perked hearing a soft slapping sound..followed by...  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Kurama blinked. Yuusuke sat up looking around. The rest of the Yu Yu Hakusho gang, minus Hiei strolled up looking utterly confused.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Kuwabara asked. Everyone nodded.  
  
"It was a young girl.." Kurama informed tilting his head, waiting to hear more.  
  
"PMS." Yuusuke informed nodding. Both Botan and Keiko leaped towards him clobbering him serveral times across the head. Yuusuke fell back on the cement, spread eagle, swirly eyed.  
  
"Immature brat!" Keiko growled, crossing his arms and glaring down at him.  
  
"PMS?" Yukina asked blankly. Everyone sweatdropped. Botan walked over to Yukina wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Oh dear sweet Yukina, it's just a ningen term."  
  
"For?" Yukina asked. Botan smiled happily.  
  
"For us mature women!"  
  
"Oh..okay.." Yukina said raising an eyebrow slightly.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei stood silently for a few minutes, staring blankly at the ground. Sisco regained her sences. "Oh I'm sorry, Hiei, I shouldn't of..." she bit her lip. "I'm sorry." Hiei looked at her, doing the unexpected, he grinned widly.  
  
"You expected that to hurt? Weakling.." Hiei said smirking.  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE!" she growled lunging for him. Hiei took off out of the ally, (staying to were she could actully catch him, and you could still see him), crackling insanely. "GET BACK HERE!" she ran after him, almost able to grab a handful of his black cloak that trailed behind him.  
  
'You can outrun this girl, Hiei!' he thought to himself. 'But for some reason...I wan't her to catch me...' Hiei grinned, quickly side stepping one of her lunges and taking off towards Kurama who stood staring blankly at them.  
  
"HIEI IM SO GOING TO KILL YOU! IM NOT WEAK!"  
  
"You sure are slow though." Hiei teased, dodging another one of her lunges.  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE!" she hissed, growling. Ningen's stood staring blankly at them as they chased each other down the street and towards a very large group of ningens(aka the Yu Yu Hakusho peoples, but they arn't human, now are they? BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA...sorry I've had 6 cans of Dr.Pepper *twitches*)  
  
When they were almost in arms length of the rest of the group Hiei leaped into the tree landing gracefully. Sisco stopped glaring up at him and shaking her fist, "YOU COWARD GET BACK DOWN HERE!" she yelled.  
  
"Miss?" Kurama asked politely. Sisco turned to look at him. "I do wonder why you are chasing my dear friend..Hiei.."  
  
"And you are?" Sisco asked glaring at Hiei then looking back at the red head.  
  
"Kurama.."  
  
"Ooooh!" Sisco said grinning. "Hiei told me about you, I'm Sisco." She said outstretching her hand. Kurama blinked but polietly shook her hand. "Hey you wern't lying Hiei. He is cute!" Kurama stared blankly at her then looked up at Hiei.  
  
Yuusuke sat up, motioning with his finger towards his head, "Whats with the get-up?" he asked.  
  
"She thinks it makes her look tough." Hiei said snickering.  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE! THATS NOT WHY IM WEARING IT!" Sisco screamed at Hiei shaking her fist threatingly. (Is that a word?).  
  
"Miss?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Ne?"  
  
"How about I introduce you to the rest of the group.."  
  
A/N: I'll stop there! WEEEEEEEEEEE Im high on Dr.Pepper!! *huggles the can* ANYONE WHO REVEIWS GETS SODA/POP/WHATEVER YOU CALL IT IN YOUR STATE!! (I've lived in California and you call it Soda there and in Minnsota you call it Pop..took me a while to figure out that pop was soda..eheheh) Flames are used to keep my toseies warmy!! *giggles stupidly* don't mind me I'm sugar high. ^^ *huggles Alex* I like good reviews! They are comforting : ) Thank you for reading!  
  
P.S. I wrote alot, huh?  
  
~*~:....Shea....:~*~ 


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: *Hands out soda/pop/whatever you call it to everyone who reviewed. *Beams* I have 98 reveiws! That's the most I've ever had!! *bounces up and down* I love all of you! *huggles everyone* Eheh and sorry about being sugar high last time ^^;; My friend Alex and I were e-mailing back and forth and we decided to get sugar high...since we use to live near each other then I moved ;.; so we wanted to pretend like we still lived near each other... *glomps Alex* BWHAHAHA BUT I STILL KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!!! *coughs* yes I am a phsycho!! : P Ahem and to Suga n spicey gurl I have two things to say to you, #1 I didn't insult you and #2 Hiei is still pondering on the fact if he has fallen in love, but as I wrote HE DOSNT EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL THE FEELING LOVE FEELS LIKE!! *eye twitches* So if you don't like the way I'm writing this, go ahead and stop reading, absoutly no one is stopping you...*eye twitches more* Ahem...Well that was my first flame, how'd I handle it? *tosses the review into the fire and crackles, outstretching her feet towards it, laying back*  
  
Disclaimer: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD I DONT OWN THEM!!!  
  
"Okay.." Sisco said nodding and glaring back at Hiei who was smirking. She silently seeked revenge and politely nodded to everyone as Kurama introduced them to her.  
  
"Now...I would very much like to know how you two met..." Kurama informed, looking at Sisco then at Hiei. "Did you know eachother before?"  
  
"No, he was talking to himself in the forest and I saw him..and asked him who hates him..." Sisco said shrugging. Hiei muttered and leaned against the tree, crossing his arms.  
  
"Oniisan (I think thats how you say brother o.O), we don't hate you.." Yukina said softly, smiling. Hiei's eye's widend.  
  
"What did you call me...?" he asked, staring at her horrifed, (well come on people really, how would you think Hiei would react if he found out his twin sister knew she knew he was her brother...I'm mean seriously!! *coughs* gomen-nasai..)  
  
"Hiei-sama, I know you are my oniisan..." she said, smiling. "I'm so happy you are!" The stunned look on Hiei's face was beyond discription. He just stood in the tree staring with a look that showed he had been stunned like no other. Yukina giggled. "Come down, Hiei-sama!" she cried happily.  
  
"Yeah, shirmp. You better be nice to me now, cause I'll just tell your sister how mean you really are..." Kuwabara said, grinning evilly. Now he had a good excuse to keep Hiei from insulting him infront of Yukina.  
  
"Hn, baka, why on earth would I care if you told Yukina how 'mean' I really am?" Hiei hissed, crimson eye's flashing with annoyance. Sisco looked from Kuwabara then to Hiei, grinning devishly.  
  
"Ooooh, Hiei?" she asked.  
  
"What do you wan't woman?" Hiei growled, glaring at her. Yukina frowned slightly, feeling like Hiei really didn't wan't her as his sister..  
  
"Are you insured on injuries?" she asked, tapping her chin with one delicate finger.  
  
"Hn..?" Hiei questioned raising an eyebrow. Within a blink of an eye Sisco was on the same tree branch as Hiei, crouched down, one hand keeping herself from slipping. Hiei blinked in suprise..  
  
'Why didn't she use this speed before...' he thought glaring slightly. Sisco lunged forward grabbing the front of Hiei's cloak and falling backward out of the tree. Hiei let out a small yelp, while Sisco crackled insanely. She somehow got Hiei under her, so he ended up taking the full impact of the fall. Hiei growled, death glaring her, wincing slightly.  
  
"Don't you ever call me weak again..baka." she slapped him upside the head. Hiei muttered pushing her off himself and rubbing the back of his head tenderly.  
  
"Damn woman." he hissed. Hiei glared at Kurama who stood staring blankly at him. "*You*," Hiei growled, "Where is my katana?" he hissed. Kurama smiled and grabed Hiei's wrist pulling him to his feet.  
  
"Here let us take a walk, and we'll go get it." he said nodding.  
  
"I can do it myself, kitsune." Hiei said, glaring. Kurama returned the glare. Hiei smirked, "You still don't trust me?" he asked. Kurama growled and dragged Hiei with him.  
  
"One I don't trust you, your right." Kurama said angerly, not only did this shock Hiei, but it hurt him deeply, though he didn't show. "And two I wan't to talk to you." Kurama said more softly. Hiei nodded reluctantly, once again stuck in Kurama's death grip. Kurama looked over his shoulder, "Onegai, show Sisco to Genki's temple, we won't be long."  
  
"Genkai?" Sisco questioned. Yukina smiled and nodded.  
  
"She is very nice, come Sisco." Yukina said, turning and starting off towards Genkai's temple. Sisco blinked but followed the aqua haired girl, being followed by the rest of the Yu Yu Hakusho group, minus Hiei and Kurama...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So," Kurama started slyly, "what changed your mind?" he asked, glancing at the Fire Demon. Hiei side glanced at him, smirking slightly, a dangerous glint of hate in his eyes. Kurama caught it and narrowed his eyes. "Hiei," the kitsune hissed, "I just have a hunch your just aching to slice my throat open."  
  
"Hn." Hiei grunted, glaring at the ground and giving a stiff jerk from his arm that was being clung to by Kurama. "You don't trust me anymore, so why should I trust you?"  
  
"Hiei..."  
  
"Iie, why?" he looked at Kurama, death glaring him. "If I've lost your trust, then I shouldn't trust you either. You betrayed me." Hiei hissed. Kurama looked surprised, but he quickly recovered, shoving Hiei away from him.  
  
"I betrayed you?" he cried. "Open your eye's Hiei, you betrayed me! Your the one who betrayed all of us. After you had it all, friends, family, people who love you, you were going to throw it all away!" The anger is Kurama's voice was unmistakable. Hiei stared at Kurama, the truth had been forced infront of him, and there was no looking back.  
  
"Demo...I.." Hiei said, staring. He felt his mask that he had put on for all these years suddenly slip away from him, falling away, no matter how hard he tried to grasp it and cling to it. Hoping that no one would ever see inside of him. Emotion's are weak, they get you no where.  
  
"But what Hiei?" Kurama growled, ignoring all of the ningen's who stood staring at them.  
  
"Kurama..." the words he wanted to express suddenly caught in his throat, choking him. Hiei stumbled back into a tree, staring at Kurama, his eyes filling with....tears? "Gomen-nasai, Kurama..." Hiei said quietly, sinking to the ground and burying his face in his drawn knees. "Gomen-nasai.."  
  
Kurama sighed softly averting his eyes to the ground. Then he looked up, glaring at the pack of ningen's who stood staring at Hiei with pity on their faces. "Take a picture it'll last longer." he hissed to them. Some of them jumped surprised from the posions venom in his voice, use to Shuichi being a very well mannered nice young man. They quickly turned and left.  
  
Kurama walked to Hiei and knelt down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hiei," The Fire Demon didn't stir. "I'll forgive you under one condition."  
  
"I'm listening.." Hiei said softly.  
  
"If you never, ever even think about hurting yourself in anyway." Kurama smiled softly. "Do you agree?"  
  
"Hai.."  
  
"Good then, now let us go get your katana." Kurama grinned slightly. Hiei raised his eyes and quickly looked away whiping them and snatching...tear gems? from his lap, and stuffed them in his pocket roughly. Kurama stared quietly at him. "So..." he laughed lightly, "The famous Hiei can cry?"  
  
"Shizuka ni shiro, baka kitsune." Hiei said smirking slighly and hitting him lightly over the head with his fist. Kurama grinned and stood outstretching a hand for Hiei who took it without hestitation. Kurama pulled him to his feet and they started towards the last place they saw Hiei's katana. Kurama giving Hiei his freedom and not clinging to him. (^^)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
"Shadow demon?" Genkai asked, glaring slightly and taking a sip of her tea.  
  
"Well..I'm not a full Shadow Demon..." Sisco pointed out looking around nervessly.  
  
"Who was the Shadow Demon?" Genkai asked. Sisco gave her a confused look and Genkai growled, "Your mother or your father?"  
  
"Oh..my mother.." Sisco said blinking.  
  
"So she was both dangerous and beautiful?" Genkai asked, raising an eyebrow. "So your other half is..what Elvish?" Genkai asked.  
  
"Hai, my father was...a...prince I guess you can say..." Sisco shrugged. "I only knew him for awhile then my mother made us flee...because they were going to kill me.."  
  
"They?" Yukina asked.  
  
"Some clan of Elves." Sisco's face faultred, "They considred me a Forbidden Child and wanted to get rid of me." she smiled happily. "But my mother was smarter then them."  
  
"What happened to your mother?" Genkai asked, taking another sip of tea.  
  
"Well..." Sisco sighed, "She disappeared one day when I was fifteen..."  
  
"Do you think someone killed her?" Kuwabara asked, blinking.  
  
"I...I..don't know.." Sisco admited shrugging. "I'm sure she's still alive...somehow..." Sisco smiled, "I have a picture of her, so I could never really forget what she looks like..."  
  
"May I see?" Genkai asked. Sisco nodded and reached up taking one of her earrings out and opening it, handing it to Genkai, who took it gently.  
  
The women was beautiful. She had long black hair that feel around her waist like a waterfall, stunning blue purple eyes, a sweet, almost innocent face. She wore a tight black shirt and baggy black pants, even black leather boots, with a black cloak that had crimson ancient writing on it. In her hands were two double side swords that glittered with magic.  
  
"She's very pretty." Yukina said smiling, then she looked at Sisco. "You look alot like your mother." Sisco grinned.  
  
"Nah, my mother's like a Goddess." Sisco said smiling and taking her earring back. She admired the picture of her mother for a few seconds then closed it, replacing it back on her ear.  
  
A/N: I'm having writers block...*hits her head on her computer* x.x Anyone who reviews gets....to...um... uh...*has run out of idea's* gets...CAKE!! *holds up a cake* ^^;; Flames are welcomed, they get tossed into the fire and burn! BWHAHAHHAHAAH *coughs* I like good reveiws to..  
  
~*~:....Shea....:~*~ 


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: *Hands out cake to everyone who reviewed* .......  
  
To Suga n Spicy gurl: Gomen-nasai if I took that wrong. But I'm not going to pity you if you have ADHD. It's not like your going to die from it -_-. and No I havn't read the Pokemon..master...thing..a whoda whata? Anyway...I'm making up her powers as I go...so yeah...*shrugs*  
  
To Grayashgazer88: *Shrugs* it could be, I don't know. lol  
  
To Blaze: Shizuka ni shiro means 'shut up'  
  
^^  
  
If you peoples have question's or comments that I can answer to..I'll write to them...I've just kind of been going 'neh, figure it out yourself.' when people been asking me questions..*slaps herself* ^^;;  
  
Disclaimer: .............  
  
Just A Shadow  
  
"She is a Goddess." Genkai informed taking a sip of tea and setting it down, staring in amusement at the shocked look she resieved from Sisco. "Goddess of Death." Genkai said, nodding. Sisco looked amazed, horrifed and disappointed all at once.  
  
"Nani?" she asked blinking. "How?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
"Kurama?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Do you remember where I left my katana...?"  
  
"Iie..." Kurama looked at the shorter demon with a surprised look, "I thought you did..."  
  
Hiei cursed under his breath looking around. "I'm tempted to use my Jagan..."  
  
"Hiei...let me remind thy, that we are in a the ningenkai."  
  
"Hn.." Hiei gestured with a nod towards a building. "It was that way, if I remember correctly." Kurama nodded and the two shifted their direction towards a large building. Hiei tensed suddenly, eye's narrowing. "We're being followed." he said, quietly, under his breath. Kurama nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets, walking casually.  
  
Suddenly a woman appeared infront of them, she had long black hair, blue purple eyes and was clothed in black garments. She looked at them with a pitiful look then in her hand, flashed a silver doubled sided sword. Her eye's narrowed with hate on them. "No one takes from me what is mine." she hissed.  
  
"Hn.." Hiei snorted, smirking slightly. "Now what did we take from you."  
  
"Dear child, it is what *you* have taken from me. The other boy has nothing to do with this. Now you, Mr. Hiei, you shall pay death for what you have done." She lunged forward without another word, her blade slicing into Hiei's chest. Hiei cried out in surprise leaping back and reaching for his katana, the reality of knowing it was gone suddenly hit him and he growled, grinding his teeth togeather. Searching for the woman with his crimson eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sisco, I wan't you to listen, and listen well." Genkai said, her voice demanding. Sisco nodded dumbly. "Your mother, her name was..."  
  
"Shrain..." Sisco said.  
  
"Shrain..yes...she is not the same woman she was before, Sisco. Let me tell you of what has happened to her...hunderds of years ago, when you were fifteen, Sisco, your mother wen't to seek out your father, Vince." Sisco stared at her.  
  
"How do you know this?" she asked. Genkai smirked.  
  
"I have my ways." she said, then her face darkend. "Now, Sisco, let me finish what I am saying.."  
  
"Crazy old hag.." Yuusuke muttered. Genkai sen't him a icy glare, silencing him.  
  
"Your mother had to travel threw the most darkest parts of Maki to get to him. Even as a Shadow demon she had her diffucties. She was still in love with Vince, even though their races forbidded them to be lovers. She wen't to seek Vince in his castle, silently, sticking to the shadows, so not to be seen. She was able to find his room, but only to find a bloody mess of your fathers mangled body."  
  
Sisco's eye's widend in horror, picturing her father. A tall Elf with icy blue hair, with warm ice blue eye's and a lean build. A youthful face and always clad in white or light blue. Caring and friendly. Sisco remembered how devestated he had been when he had to bid farewell to his daughter and the one he loved.  
  
"Sisco." Genkai said softly. The half Elf looked at the old woman, blinking away her tears. "Your mother wen't crazy at that. And she killed every single person in that castle. Everyone man, woman and child." Genkai said darkly. Sisco's eye's widen farther and she shook her head.  
  
"Iie! My mother would never do something like that!" she cried, jumping to her feet. "You lie to me, I know you do!" she screamed. Yukina took Sisco's hand gently, sitting down next to her. Sisco sat down to, staring in disbelif at Genkai.  
  
"Listen to me, Sisco." Genkai said, closing her eye's. "Your mother wen't insane. She continued back to you, killing every creatour in her path. She stumbled upon a temple. It was a temple that held the spirit of death. It had been awaiting someone to posses so it could watch over both Maki and the ningenkai once again. Your mother broke the barrier and entered the temple.  
  
The Gods and Goddesses told her of her crimes that she had committed, bringing your mother back to her sences. Your mother begged them to forgive her and they cursed her. They cursed her to be the Goddess of Death and watch over the demons and humans. They told her she could not take care of you anymore. Sisco, your mother grew bitter at that, and cold. She still holds the urge to shed blood for the loved one's she has lost." Genkai opened her eye's to stare at Sisco. "And she has come to seek revenge on the person who has taken from her what she could not have." she smiled bitterly. "She has come to kill him." she closed her eyes. "And there is nothing we can do for him."  
  
"What..?" Sisco asked confused. "Who, why at where?"  
  
"She could not have you, Sisco. She could never bring herself to hold you in her arms ever again and tell her of the sin's she's done. But...Hiei.." Genkai shook her head, "Hiei could, and she hates him for that." Genkai looked straight into Sisco's purple eye's. "And now she will kill him."  
  
"Nani, iie!" Sisco cried, jumping to her feet and sprinting out of the temple. Yuusuke and Kuwabara close behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei dodged another one of her attack's rolling away and crouching, death glaring her. She smiled wickedly, "Can you stare down death itself?" she asked, running a finger down the her blade, drawing blood. She smirked, "You took my daughter from me." she hissed. Hiei stared blankly at her...  
  
'Daughter? I'm not understanding this..' Kurama thought. He reached up, ready to pull a seed from his hair.  
  
"Now dear child." Shrain hissed, turning to the kitsune. She waved her hand and Kurama let out a cry of pain as he felt a icy chill warp around him, squeezing him tightly. Breathing became hard for him and all he could do then was consentrate on letting the air come into his lungs. "You will not interfer." she grinned.  
  
"Leave him alone, damn you!" Hiei growled. (Okay some of these attacks I give Hiei, he probally can't do, but I personlly think most of his attacks are kind of boring, expecially since he dosn't have his katana right now...and he can't use his Black Dragon wave of destruction..well..because I said he can't...so I'll make up a few moves for him..) Hiei created a fireball in his hand a sent it speeding towards Shrain. The woman chuckled and waved her hand and the fire faded away before even touching her.  
  
Kurama let out another cry of pain as he felt the invisble force of cold wrap tighter around his body. Hiei hissed at Shrain, "Damn it you said it's me your after, leave Kurama alone!" Hiei lunged towards her his fist flaming with fire. Shrain smirked, turning to him and letting her arms fall to her sides. Hiei appeared behind her punching her with as much strenght as he could muster. But before the flames touched her...they wen't out. Hiei blinked in surprise. His fist connected with the back over her head and he felt a chilling wave of nausea sweep threw him.  
  
He fell to the ground clutching his stomach. Shrain turned to him laughing.  
  
"You cannot strike death itself." she hissed, smirking. "You are helpless, and you will die." she looked at Kurama who was still fighting the urge to scream in pain, his eye's were closed tightly and sweat was rolling down his face from all the consentration he had put in to keeping himself breathing. "Too bad your friend had to be pulled into this." she said smirking. "But I pity you, Youko Kurama."  
  
Kurama opened one emerald eye to stare at her, wincing in pain. His vision was beginning to fade and all he could think about, was what would happen to his mother when he died..and...what about all these ningen's who were watching them?  
  
Shrain let out a icy laugh, "Do not worry, Youko." she said smiling. "They cannot see us." Kurama winced letting in a gasp of air. He looked at Hiei who was crouched down, fully recovered from the nausea that had swept over him. He was moving away from her..he was fleeing..leaving him there to die. Kurama growled, shutting his eye's tightly.  
  
THE COWARD  
  
A/N: oooooh a cliff hanger! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *coughs* sorry...AHEM! That was very weird, and your all probally bored out of your minds... and it was short _ but *Shrugs* oh well. Anyone who reveiw's get's M&M's *waves a bag around* Flames are welcomed they're used to keep me warm and snug. Good review's are liked as well ^^ Thank you for reading... 


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: *hands out M&M to everyone* ^^ I kind of suck at cliff hangers...*Shrugs*  
  
GreyAshGazer88: tell me how the M&M tree turns out...*snickers* XP  
  
Kurama Kitsune: Neh..he's just leaving Kurama there to die. I don't like Kurama so he's going to die...*snickers* No I'm kidding I love Kurama to death! *huggles him* But that dosn't mean I won't make him die....  
  
Snoop the Duke: Oooops my bad...just ignore it then. I'm too lazy to go back and fix that.  
  
Embyr: Eheh I know I get mad when other people put cliff hangers...but....ehehe...Oh well..  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
Disclamier: I TOLD YOU I DONT OWN THEM! I ONLY OWN SISCO AND SHRAIN!!!  
  
Just A Shadow  
  
Sisco tore down the streets, at incredible speed, leaving both Kuwabara and Yuusuke far behind. She could sence two familar ki's. Hiei's and Kurama's. Then she felt one that she believed she had known before, and she knew it had to be her mothers. Grinding her teeth and ignoring the pain that was ripping down her sides, Sisco forced herself to run faster, knowing she wouldn't have much time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei slid to a halt, scooping up his katana in one hand and dashing back towards Shrain at full speed. He knew Kurama wouldn't be able to last very much longer like that. He noted that she was looking at him, smirking devishly.  
  
'Good.' Hiei thought. He mad a mad dash towards her, katana raised above his head then at the last moment he appeard behind her swinging his katana towards her side. The blade never reached her though. It stopped inches from her side, black waves of energy holding it back. Hiei felt the icy chill settle down on him once again, making the nausea's feeling return. He pushed away from her with his feet, feeling like he had plunged into icy waters as he did so, and flipped, landing on his feet, glaring at her.  
  
Kurama smiled slightly, closing his eyes.'Hiei you are consentrating too much on saving me.. Forgive me Hiei, for what I have to do.' he thought, then all at once he ceased his breathing, letting the coldness envelope him and take over. Leaving a lifeless body.  
  
Shrain snickered and waved her hand and Kurama collapsed to the ground, "Youko lasted longer then I expected." she sneered, looking at Hiei who stared with confusment at her. "He is dead." Hiei's eye's widend in shock. A sudden wave of anger and sorrow washed over him and he stood, katana clenched in both hands in shock.  
  
"You son of a bitch.." he hissed. "I will make sure your death is slow and painful." he screamed at her. Shrain only laughed.  
  
"Oh, but dear child. Can you kill Death itself?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~~*~**~~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
'Damn..where are they..I can feel their ki..' Sisco thought staring at a grassy field next to a building. She shook her head and started towards the grass, and suddenly she felt very cold. Sisco stopped. 'What the...' she reached out and her fingers suddenly felt like they had plunged into ice. She looked behind herself to see if anyone was watching. Then quickly taking off one of her earrings turned around and released it. It stood hovering, glowing bright blue. Only people with high Spiritual energy could see it. 'I'm not sure if Yuusuke and Kuwabara are smart enough to find this...but I hope they do.' She turned and took a deep breath, plunging into the chilly atmospher.  
  
She opened her eye's and looked around. Kurama was laying on the grass..unmoving. Then she saw Hiei and her mother in a deep combat. She had her blade and was swiftly and gracefully hacking at Hiei, who had many wounds and was trying to block them.  
  
"MOTHER!" she screamed. The woman stopped, and turned looking at Sisco.  
  
"Sisco..?" she asked blankly, staring.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sisco yelled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
Yuusuke stopped panting and looking around, his eye's falling on a grassy area. "Hey...where is everyone.."  
  
"Urameshi...I feel a strange energy coming from this way.." Kuwabara informed, taking catious steps towards the grass, looking around.  
  
"Right you blockhead, like theres..Hey whats that?" he asked, pointing to a blue orb glowing brightly. The two looked at eachother and started towards it. Kuwabara shuddered, and wrapped his arms around himself.  
  
"I don't like this Urameshi..." he said, looking around, teeth chattering.  
  
"Oh your such a big baby...now grab it.."  
  
"You grab it."  
  
"No..you.."  
  
"You.."  
  
"You.."  
  
"You..."  
  
"You..."  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shrain was speechless for a few momments, then she smiled, "Oh, Sisco, my baby girl I missed you so much!" she said. Then she looked down at Hiei who was kneeling, panting, sweat and blood running down his body. She looked at him as if he was a bug, needing to be squashed.  
  
Sisco looked over at Kurama who was a few feet away. "Kurama?" she called. He didn't stir. Sisco glared at her mother as she walked to him then knelt down next to the Youko. Who laid face down. "Kurama?"  
  
"He's dead." Hiei hissed. "Your mother killed him."  
  
"Shut up child." Shrain hissed, glaring at him. Hiei returned the glare.  
  
Sisco rolled Kurama onto his back, and studied his face. He was pale, and worn looking, but no, he wasn't dead. "Kurama?" Sisco said softly, shaking him. Hiei stared at her blankly. Sisco looked at Hiei. "He's alive...just.." she looked back down at the red head. "...I don't know how to explian it...he has no Spirit Energy...but...he's hanging on by a thread with his life energy..." she rested her hand on Kurama's wrist and her fingers glowed purple, as she gave him some of her life energy.  
  
Sisco stood and looked at her mother, then at Hiei. "Why do you wish to kill him?" she asked, no longer looking like the sweet child her mother last rememberd. She looked angry beyond belief, and her features were hard.  
  
"Sisco..." Shrain started, "My baby girl, he is evil. He was using you my dear child. He was going to kill you. I see into his mind!" she growled, then looked at Hiei. With one quick movement she had him by the throat and pulled him from the ground. Hiei choked, hands grasping her arms and trying to pry them from his neck. But he felt like his whole body had turned to ice, and his fingers felt numb.  
  
"IIE MOTHER!" Sisco screamed. "LEAVE HIM ALONE! HES MY FRIEND!"  
  
Shrain looked at her daughter and smiled, "Sisco, darling you have no friends. Remember what I told you? Never make friends." she squeezed Hiei's throat tighter resceving a gag from the Fire Demon. "I'm just getting rid of him. Then I'll finish my job with Youko."  
  
"Youko?" Sisco asked blinking.  
  
"Youko Kurama, darling. Don't you remember him?" she nodded towards Shuichi. "The boy is Youko Kurama."  
  
"PUT HIEI DOWN!" Sisco screamed. "Mother I swear to the Gods I'll hate you forever if you kill Hiei or Kurama. Anyone for that matter!" Sisco stomped towards her mother. "I know what you did, Genkai told me! You murdered innocent people!"  
  
"Sisco..I.." Shrain said blinking. She looked at Hiei who had slipped unconscious(I think I spelt that right..Hell I can't spell anyway so who cares -_-).  
  
"Drop him." Sisco hissed. Shrain glared at Hiei then threw him, he hit the ground and came to a hault, inches away from Kurama. (aww...*gasps* this is a Sisco/Hiei fic isn't it!? SHIT THIS RUINS MY PLOT! Ahem...Desprately thinks of a diffrent salution.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You.." Yuusuke growled.  
  
"YOU." Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Find you pussy!" Yuusuke said reaching for it.  
  
"WHAT IM NOT A PUSSY!" Kuwabara cried, pushing Yuusuke aside and snatching the earring. (lol Kuwabara is soooo easy to trick XP) He stuided it. "Isn't this Sisco's?"  
  
"Hai.." Yuusuke answered. "I think it's a sign..to..stay away?" Yuusuke asked.  
  
"Are you sure it's not..'follow.'?" Kuwabara asked suscpicously. (I can't spell right now, I'm listening to music while writing this X.x). Yuusuke shrugged. "We better go in.."  
  
"In?"  
  
"I think its a portal.."  
  
"I think your a moron.."  
  
"Shut up Urameshi.."  
  
"Just go in."  
  
"You first."  
  
"You first.."  
  
"You first..."  
  
"You first..."  
  
A/N: Neh, I just thought I'd stop it there...anyone who reviews gets snicker bars!! *waves them around* Flames are welcomed, they are used to keep my snuggling warm! Aww, did you guys really think I'd kill Kurama? lol...Well he might die later...but.........anyway did you find this chapter..boring? It thought it kind of was...ANYWAY...good reviews are welcomed as well!! Thanks for reading..  
  
~*~:...Shea....:~*~ 


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: *hands out snicker bars to everyone* Eheh..sorry I havn't written anything for so long..I've been lazy...*coughs* ^_^ AHEM! Anyway....*skips off to go see if anyone asked her questions in her reviews* Neh..well theres too many to go threw...and..well..I'm kind of sleepy right now..so..yeah..o.o;; By the way...I HOPE CARTOON NETWORKS DIES!! DIES DIES DIES DIES DIES!!!! *looks like a crazed maniac on drugs* HOW CAN THEY JUST START THE SERIES ALL OVER!! I DONT CARE IF ITS NOT TRANSLATED OR EDITED YET! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD JUST SHOW THE REST OF THEM!!! *cries*  
  
Disclaimer: *looks calm* I only own Sisco and Shrain..but I don't..*looks tearful* OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! *burst into tears then look up grinning evilly* But I'm working on it...  
  
Just A Shadow  
  
Sisco glared at Shrain, her fist balled tightly at her sides, breathing heavily. "I can't believe you." Sisco hissed threw clenched teeth. Shrain looked taken aback by this and she stared, blinking with her purple blue eyes. "You..would kill my friends...?" she growled.  
  
"No Sisco, my baby girl. They are not your friends. I told you to never make-"  
  
"Shut up." Sisco hissed. "You left me for hundereds of years...and I had always listened to you...I never made friends...I always believed you'd come back...but you know what?" Sisco asked, smirking slightly. "I'm not listening to you anymore. All you've done is cause me pain.."  
  
Shrain smiled, brushing back her nightblack hair and tilting her head slightly at her daughter. "You see what they did to you, sweety? They brainwashed you...Your not my sweet baby girl anymore..."  
  
"Your right, Shrain, I'm not." Sisco hissed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You first...." Yuusuke snarled at Kuwabara.  
  
"You fist Urameshi!"  
  
"Fine you wuss!" Yuusuke said shoving Kuwabara aside and striding towards the icy atmospher.  
  
"WHAT IM NOT A WUSS!" Kuwabara yelled, grabbing the scruff of Yuusuke's shirt and wrenching him back, then bound into the 'portal.' Yuusuke snickered then jumped in after him. Yuusuke tripped falling face first and reseving a mouth full of grass. He pushed himself up with his hand, spitting it out.  
  
"Hey Kuwabara?" Yuusuke said, rubbing his eye, "Where are you?" The Spirit detective looked around, spotting Hiei and Kurama not far away, laying motionless. He blinked in confusment. "Hey, Hiei, Kurama? You guys alright?"  
  
"Urameshi...look.." Kuwabara said, tapping Yuusuke on the shoulder then pointing. The raven haired boy jumped slightly, but looked in the direction Kuwabara was pointing and he let in a gasp of surprise....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*  
  
"Yukina." Genkai said firmly. The aqua haired koorime looked at her. "You must find Hiei and Kurama, their ki has fallen dramaticly." she said quietly. "If you are willing...you must heal them."  
  
"I will, Genkai!" Yukina said, nodding. She stood up glancing down at Keiko and Botan.  
  
"Let us come with you." Botan said, standing. Keiko nodded and stood up. "You might need our help. Plus.." Botan said grinning, outstretching her hand, "I can make us travel faster." An oar appeard out of thin air, falling into her awaiting hand.  
  
"Are you sure?" Yukina asked, blinking her ruby eye's. Keiko nodded.  
  
"Yuusuke's out there to..and if anything happens to him..." she trailed off.  
  
"Ladies," Genkai said, glaring slightly, "Hiei and Kurama are hanging on by a thread with their life energy." Yukina gasped, then looked at Botan who mounted her oar quickly, motioning for them to do the same. Within seconds the three (somehow) managed to mount the oar and were flying out of Genkai's temple at a alarming fast pace.  
  
Yukina clutched the oar tightly, her face turning pale. Keiko was clinging to Yukina, her face buried in the back of the Koorime's clothe. Botan looked back at them smiling brightly, "Oh don't worry you two were-"  
  
"BOTAN WATCH OUT!" Yukina shrieked. (okay maybe Yukina wouldn't shriek but Keiko's not watching..so..) Botan turned ahead, eye's widing and making a quick jerk to the left, avoiding a lamp post. She giggled nervessly.  
  
"Don't worry girls, I have us competely under control..." Botan said smiling brightly, and veering the oar to the right, steadily.  
  
"Botan-chan?" Yukina asked quietly.  
  
"Hai, Yukina-san?"  
  
"What about the ningen's...can't..they see us?" Yukina asked blinking.  
  
"No, Yukina, they can't." Botan said. Yukina nodded slightly, even though the ferry girl couldn't see her.  
  
"Why is it so cold.." Keiko said suddenly, raising her face away from Yukina's back and looking around with her chestnut eyes. Yukina blinked.  
  
"Gomen-nasai, I didn't notice." she said, blushing lightly. Keiko shuddered. Botan blinked, veering her oar down towards the sidewalk and facing it towards a open grassy area. "Botan.." Yukina said blinking, "I think we have to go that way..."  
  
"Right." Botan said nodding and slowly made progress towards the grassy, the air turning colder by the second until it felt like they had plunged threw ice, and suddenly, there was Yuusuke and Kuwabara, gawking at them, Hiei and Kurama laying in the grass, not far away and Sisco and Shrain, engaged in a screaming conversation.  
  
"Yukina-chan?" Kuwabara cried, staring. Yukina smiled at him then jumped down, helping Keiko down as well. Botan leaped off he roar held it in the air and smiled as it disappeard.  
  
"I SWEAR YOU DONT CARE IF IM HAPPY!" Sisco screamed at her mother.  
  
"WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!?" Shrain screamed back.  
  
"YOU WON'T LET ME HAVE FRIENDS!"  
  
Yukina tried to ignore the two screaming at each other and ran across the grass straight to Kurama and Hiei and fell to her knees next to them. Looking from one very pale Kurama to one very bloody Hiei, deciding on who to heal as much as she could first. Finally she setteled on her brother and very gently, rested her hand on his chest. Her delicate fingers glowed bright blue, healing Hiei as much as she could, saving some of her energy to heal Kurama as well.  
  
She turned to Kurama, resting her hand on his forehead, her finger tips brushing his face. Yukina paled slightly, once relizing she couldn't heal her friend. Her ruby eye's widend in horror and she turned looking at Kuwabara and Yuusuke.  
  
"I cannot heal him." she said, in a hoase voice full of pain.  
  
"Nani, why?" Yuusuke asked, jumping to his feet and running towards the three. Kuwabara followed him, both stopping and kneeling down next to the Koorime, horror strucken looks on their faces.  
  
"Its...its as if...there's a ward on him...the darkness inside his body...it won't let me heal him..." Her eye's filled with tears. "The same with Hiei...I could only heal his phsychal(or however you spell it -.-) wounds...but mentally...he is very unstable..like theres a darkness inside of him...like he's hovering between death and life...there's death inside his body.." she whiped away her tears, looking up at Yuusuke.  
  
"FREE THEM!" Sisco yelled at her mother. Shrain was taken aback by this and blinked stupidly. "I know you put some of yourself inside of them! The death that makes you the Goddess of Death has been put into their souls, killing them!" she shook her head, "onegai, haha (please mother), onegai, let them go. They havn't done anything."  
  
Shrain studied her daughter silently, then threw back her midnight black hair carelessly, thus lifting the curse she had put upon Hiei and Kurama. The two demon's admitly started groaning and opening their eyes. Shrain smiled gently at her daughter.  
  
"Well Sisco, darling...if that is what you wan't..." she reached up, removing a earring from her human like ear, studying it. It was blood red with a black dragon design on it, swiling around the sphere carefully, back riged with spikes, and eye's the color of the moon. She held it out to Sisco. "Well, my child, I am not even suppose to be speaking with you." Sisco catiously reached out taking it in her hands, no letting her purple eye's stray from her mother. "Your not suppose to be talking to death..." she sighed looking at Kurama and Hiei who where sitting up rubbing their heads.  
  
"You kids," she said nodding to the whole group over there, "Take care of my baby girl." then she turned and disappeard, the feeling of ice rising admitly, leaving the cool summer air washing over them gently.  
  
A/N: I'm not sure if I'm going to end the fan fiction..or if I should make Sisco a Spirit Detective thing...person..*shrugs* Well anyone who reveiws gets...a..plushie of their favorite Yu Yu Hakusho character. *holds up her Hiei plushie and huggles it* ^^ Flames are welcomed they are used to keep me nice and warm but good reveiws are welcomed as well  
  
AND GOMEN-NASAI FOR HAVING IT TAKE SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP!!! Love ya all!  
  
thanks for reading,  
  
~*~:....Shea...:~*~ 


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: ^^;; Thankalls for all the reviews!!! O.O only one person thought I should end it and not make Sisco a Spirit Detective...thought you guys where getting bored of this..^^;; so I'm going to make her a Spirit Detective.....o.o;;  
  
Kailyssa: Okay..I shall continue!! o.O;; *gives you the plushie you wanted* O.o;;  
  
Mstheatre: *gives you a Hiei plushie* ^^ If you gave me a cookie with my favoirte Yu Yu Hakusho person on it I wouldn't eat it o.O;;  
  
Darkness Flame Youkai: (I like your name XP Sorry had to get that out!) *Gives you and Hiei and Touya plushie* =P  
  
HIEIhotsauce: *gives you the plushie you wanted* FireChild have a bad temper, no? ^^;;  
  
Embyr: Yeah I thought that ending it then without that much Hiei/Sisco in it would kind of defeat the purpose of it being a Hiei/Sisco fic..anyway...since you don't know what your favorite character is...*gives you plushie's of every Yu Yu Hakusho character* O.o;; what can I say, I'm generous...^^  
  
Kailyssia: You really think Sisco and Hiei are a kawaii couple? ^^;; aww..*huggles you* meh..ya didn't tell me what kind of plushie you wanted so..*gives you the plushie you wanted..knowing what you wanted because she..asked Hiei..* ahem..o.O  
  
Yami Maleci: ^^;; your not exactly on the same chapter as us..but o.O;; *gives you the plushie you wanted o.O;;*  
  
Akamay: *gives you a Hiei plushie* Nah, don't worry about it, I know the feeling of being hyped on soda ^^;;  
  
Foxfuir686: *smirks* Yeah we really should all go march to the headquartes of Cartoon Network and take it over...then air the last epoisdes of Yu Yu Hakusho! ^^ *gives you the plushie you wanted*  
  
Spin of Doom: O.o;; eheh...o.O;; *gives you the plushie you wanted* o.o;;  
  
GreyAshGazer88: *gives you a Hiei plushie* ^^;;  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THEM!! I JUST OWN SISCO!!!! and Shrain..but Meza don't think she'll be in here anymore...  
  
"Hiei..Kurama?" Sisco asked, quietly, walking over to them. "Are you two alright..?" Kurama nodded and Hiei made 'hn' as he glared at the ground, not use to being defeated. "I'm really sorry.." she said, kneeling down next to them.  
  
"It's quite alright.." Kurama said, smiling weakly. A wave of pain washed threw him and he winced, clutching his side. Sisco looked at him with sorrow. Kurama forced a smile. "Not anything I havn't felt before..."  
  
"Hn..baka kitsune.." Hiei muttered, standing up and wobbly feet.  
  
"Hiei-san.." Yukina said quietly, "I don't think you should stand right now..." Hiei let out another one of his infamous, 'hns' and took a few struggling steps foward, collapsing to his knees. He cursed colorfully, glaring at Sisco. The half Elf looked at the ground quickly, hiding the pain in her eyes.  
  
Keiko and Botan (Who had wandered over earlier) looked at Sisco sadly, then looked at the Fire Demon who was still giving the half Elf a icy glare.  
  
"Here.." Yuusuke said, reaching down and grabbing Hiei's upper arm, "Let me give you a lift, ne?" he asked, smirking. Hiei glared up at him, death filling his crimson eyes reading: touch me and you die. Yuusuke continued to smirk and heaved Hiei to his feet who let out a pained moan. Yuusuke blinked in surprise. "Hiei..?"  
  
The Fire Demon glared at the Spirit Detective, wrenching his arm away and walking off, stumbling, cursing quietly. Yuusuke walked after him, asking him if he was alright.  
  
"Hiei should be fine.." Kurama said softly, smiling. "He's just had his pride bruised..." he looked at Sisco. "But now he holds a great respect for you, Sisco-chan."  
  
"Why?" she asked blankly. "It's my fault that happened to him. Everyone winced once hearing Yuusuke let out a cry of pain, followed by a string of curse words.  
  
"HIEI NO BITING!" Yuusuke yelled.  
  
"TO HELL WITH YOU!" Hiei spat, quicking his limping as fast as possible. (Meh he can't go at his super duper fast speed right now..I think he can only do that when he has Spirit Energy..but he dosn't have any right now..so basiclly hes a mere human! O.O)  
  
"Why?" Kurama repeated, catching her attention again. "You saved him." Sisco opened her mouth to protest but Kurama quickly silenced her by raising his hand and shaking his head slightly. "You didn't have to, Sisco- chan." he smiled painfully, "Not many would do that for him."  
  
Sisco sighed softly.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
1 hour and 44 minutes later, at Genkai's temple.  
  
"Hiei, just let me.." Yuusuke growled, snatching back the Fire Demon's right arm.  
  
"I can do it myself baka!" Hiei hissed, wrenching his arm back. Yuusuke kept a firm grip on the demon's wrist, glaring. Yuusuke started re-wrapping the bandages that warded Hiei's black dragon tatoo, which had been damaged when he had been fighting Shrain.  
  
"You dimwits done yet?" Genkai asked, sipping her tea. (eheh she likes tea, no?) Hiei sent her a icy glare.  
  
"Almost done, grandma." Yuusuke snorted, tying off the last bit. The second he was done Hiei gave him a firm shove, sending the Spirit Detective flying back and rolling to a stop, upside down legs sprawled against the couch. He groaned, straighing himself and sending a nasty glare at Hiei. "Asshole." he growled, standing up and brushing himself off. Keiko gave him a firm poke in the ribs.  
  
"Be nice to Hiei." she said.  
  
"I'm trying to be." Yuusuke said flatly, sitting down next to her, crossing his arms. Hiei let out a annoyed huff and crosses his arms, slouching foward, legs crossed.  
  
"Temper, Hiei." Genkai said, smirking slightly. Yukina slid down from the couch and next to Hiei, putting an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Are you feeling better, oniisan?" she asked, smiling. Hiei stared blankly at her, blinking his ruby eyes absently. Then nodded quickly, looking at the floor. She frowned slightly. "Are you sure, Hiei-san? You look a little pale...."  
  
"I'm fine..Yukina-chan.." he said quietly.  
  
Kuwabara proded Kurama in the side, "You knew that Hiei was Yukina's bro, right?" he asked. Kurama stiffend, but nodded. "Why didn't you tell her?" he asked crossly. Kurama took a sip of tea, leaning back.  
  
"Because Hiei wished for me not to tell her." he looked at the ningen. "Thats why."  
  
Kuwabara muttered and looked down at Yukina, and shruged.  
  
Sisco fidgited with her pants nervously, looking around with shifty eyes. They had told her Koenma was coming to talk with her. She had learned he made the desicion on whether you wen't to Heaven or Hell..and well..quite frankly, Sisco was terrifed of him. Invisioning a very scary looking person...  
  
A loud BOP and a few hissing sounds annoucned Koenma's arrival. He stood, looking tall, a JR on his forhead, brown hair combed down neatly, clothe as neat...pacifar still lodged firmly in his mouth...  
  
Sisco almost couldn't hold in her laughter...a pacifiar? She bit her lip, holding back a giggle. Koenma turned and looked at her, greenish-brown eye's studying her. (I LOVE teenage Koemna's eyes! They're so pretty!) He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Miss. Sisco?" he asked. She nodded. "I have a request for you.." he cleared his throat..."Would you like to be a Spirit Detective?"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"BUT SHES A GIRL!"  
  
"Are you sure you wan't her to do this?"  
  
"What, we arn't capable of this?" four protests came at once...Koenma cringed slightly at the their protests..which wern't exactly quiet...  
  
"She's very strong you..guys.."  
  
"Let me repeat myself.." Hiei said, eye's narrowing. Yukina tightend her grip around his shoulders and his faced softned slightly, "You don't think we are capable of doing this ourselves?"  
  
"Well..." Koenma said, face turning serious. "Hiei, for one thing, it couldn't hurt to have another helpful hand.."  
  
"But shes a girl!" Kuwabara said loudly.  
  
"So?" Sisco said hotly, glaring at him. "Whats that got to do with anything?" Kuwabara admitly shut up, sinking back slightly.  
  
"Well..do you agree?" Koenma asked, his eyes hopeful (his eyes..*looks dreamy*) "Kurama seems to be able to straigten those two out quiet easily," he jerked his head towards Yuuske and Kuwabara, "But Hiei seems to be a real..." he sent a awkward glance at the fire demon, "trouble maker at times..and you can top his speed...and..well I believe you can keep him under control..."  
  
"Hn.." Hiei grunted.  
  
Sisco raised an eyebrow, "You wan't me to *babysit* Hiei?"  
  
"What?" Koenma asked, blinking, then brought a hand up cupping his chin, eye's looking off to the side, "That would probally not be a very bad idea...Hm...babysit, Hiei?" he smirked slightly. "That'd be nice..are you up for it?"  
  
Sisco looked at Hiei, who glared at her. A smile played on her lips, knowing that she would be able to learn more about him...maybe even get closer to him...but she would give the demon his space..knowing how precious it was to him...  
  
"What else would I do..?" she asked, looking back at Koenma.  
  
"Well..you'd also help them on missions..."  
  
"What kind of missions..?"  
  
"Well...bringing demon's back to Makai..the onces who have gotten into Ningenkai..." he smiled, "But for one thing, just to remind you, no killing humans."  
  
"Aww.." Sisco said in mock annoyance. She smirked, "I'm up for it.."  
  
"HAI!" Koenma praticlly cried, jumping in the air, one fist raised dramaticly in the air. He landed again, looking around at all the people staring blankly at him. He coughed, took a few steps, nodded to Sisco then with a POOF he was gone...  
  
"I hate you." Hiei growled, standing up and walking out of the room. Sisco's smile faded..  
  
"Don't worry.." Yukina said smiling. "He likes you alot..he just dosn't know it yet.."  
  
A/N: Sorry that chapter took so damn long to get up..*Sweatdrops* Ahem..anyway..anyone who reveiws gets a ring pop! *smiles stupidly* I'm running out of idea's...for candy...Flames are welcomed, they're used to keep me nice and warm. Good reveiw's are welcomed! Thank ya lots for reading! Onegai, review! ^^  
  
~*~:....Shea....:~*~ 


	15. Chapter 14

AA/N: GAH FOR THE SECOND TIME!! *Burst into tears* I had such a wonderful chapter almost done..then I walked away to go get something...and my older brother sat down on the computer and closed the doucment without saving! *Cries harder*I'm..not in the mood..to...to...answer questions...and there wasn't any anyway...I dont think..and I'm sorry to the person who reviewed and I didn't give them a plushie..I didn't see your review..gomen- nasai..*Gives that person a Touya plushie* Me forgot your name..it was something to do with Hiei..wasn't it? *snifffs* here..are..your ring..pops..*hands them out*  
  
Disclamier: I dont own Yu Yu Hakusho..I only own Sisco...  
  
Just A Shadow  
  
Sisco shrieked in terror dodging Hiei's newly found katana. Hiei swung towards her legs, but Sisco dodged it, but jumping to the side and landing on her hip. She quickly scrambled to her feet and sped off towards Genkai's temple.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU!?" Hiei screamed, slicing towards her back. She sped up just in time to miss his sharp katana.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" She screamed back. She spotted Kurama standing at the top of the stairs staring blankly down at them. She dashed up the stairs screaming something that sounded oddly like 'INSANE PISSED OFF PSYCHO ON THE LOOSE! WITH REALLY SHARP KATANA, RUN!!' she threw herself onto Kurama, clinging to him.  
  
Kurama sweatdropped and looked at her, "Sisco-chan, whats the-" he looked back towards the stairs noticing Hiei who had his katana pointed at Sisco who had her legs wrapped around Kurama's waist and her arms locked around the kitsunes neck. "Oh, hello Hiei." Kurama greeted happily.  
  
"Hn.." Hiei grunted, glaring at Sisco. Kurama cleared his throat then very gently pryed Sisco off himself and nudged her behind him.  
  
"Hiei-san, I can understand that your angry. But please, give her a chance.."  
  
"HN." Hiei glared at Kurama. The kitsune reached over and pushed the blade towards the ground so it was no longer pointing at the girl.  
  
"Hiei, you know what will happen if you kill her." he smiled widely, "Now, maybe you two can become..friends?" Kurama chuckled when he resived Hiei's famous death glare. "Well you two play nicely, I have to go home." He bowed slightly to them and started down the stairs, hands in pockets.  
  
Hiei growled and sheathed his sword. Then turned back to Sisco glaring, "Why'd you do it?" he hissed at her. Sisco straighted, looking confident.  
  
"I was hoping I could learn more about you..like your past."  
  
"Hn," Hiei grunted, turning around and crossing his arms. "I only tell my past to people I trust." Then his image blurred and he was dashing down the stairs and disappering into to tree's. Sisco sighed loudly and put her hands in her pockets, head bowed.  
  
"K'so, he dosn't trust me.." she said outloud, sighing again.  
  
"Give him time.." came a soft voice. Sisco jumped and turned around quickly, onto to see Yukina. The half Elf relaxed at seeing the aqua haired Ice Madain and nodded to her. Yukina nodded back, hands gently clasped infront of her and stood next to Sisco, looking out into the sunset. "He likes you, Sisco." Yukina said softly.  
  
"Yeah?" Sisco asked then sarcasticly added, "Thats why he wants my head on a platter?" Yukina laughed lightly at that then glanced up at Sisco, smiling.  
  
"He's just confused right now." she looked back at the sunset. "Sisco...what do you know about Hiei's past?" she asked quietly. Sisco shifted from one foot to the other uncomftorbly.  
  
"All I know is that he was born to a race that only gave birth to females..and they got rid of him." she shrugged, "Thats it."  
  
"If you would like...I can tell you about Hiei's past...or at least of what I know.." The Ice Madian sighed sadly, "He hasn't even told me of his childhood. I to, know very little of my brothers past. I fear he dosn't tell me only because he believes I would blame myself for the pain hes gone threw.." she looked at Sisco, "Well, anyway, would you like to hear what I know?"  
  
"Hai..onegai.." Sisco said nodding. Yukina sighed softly and closed her eyes, facing the sunset.  
  
"My brother was born to the race of Ice Madians...A race that only gives birth to females. We, the Ice Demon's, can be pregnant without the help of a male mate...Infact..it is forbidden to mate with a male. When a Ice Madian gives birth to a child, it is a female, and a exact copy of theirself." Yukina smiled sadly and opened her eyes, her crimson orbs blank of all expressions.  
  
"My mother," she contiuned, "she fell in love with a male Fire Demon...and they made love to each other, making Hiei, who was born of the opposite element...and myself, the copy of my mother...When Hiei was born, there had been a legend of a male born among the Ice Madians, who when older would kill the race out of greed." she sighed, "They believed Hiei as that child. Assuming him as the Forbidden Child in the tales they made Ruri drop my brother from the floating island of Koorime...where he would surely die in Makai." Yukina shook her head.  
  
"How in the world did you two possibly find each other again?" Sisco asked quietly.  
  
"After my mother died.." Yukina said sighed softly, "I wen't in seach of my brother. The others of my race told me he was dead..but I knew he was alive...I roamed Makai for a while..until this human.." her face hardend and her eye's were distant, "he captured me, knowing of my race..knowing we could create priceless jewels..called tear gems." she looked down at the stairs, tears welling in her crimson eyes.  
  
"Kuwabara and Yuusuke came to save me." she said quietly, "and Hiei..." she sniffed and ignored the tear gem that fell from her cheek and hit the clattered to the ground, rolling away. "They saved me...but I told them I had to leave to find my brother.." she turned and stared sadly at Sisco, "But it turned out my brother was right there in front of me the whole time."  
  
Sisco blinked and looked at the purplish red sky, "I never knew.." Sisco said.  
  
"Not many do.." Yukina said then her face brightend, "Come Sisco, you must be tired, let us go inside." She turned and started into the temple.  
  
"Yukina?" Sisco said, quietly. The Ice Madian turned and looked at the half Elf. "Thanks for telling me that." Yukina nodded and together the two made their way inside...  
  
A shadow detached itself from a tree nearby, fluttering onto the steps, staring blankly at the darkened door frame. It bent down, picking up the tear gem, twirling it absently in its fingers. The figured sighed softly, straighting itself and turning towards the steps.  
  
'I'm sorry I put you threw all that pain.' Hiei thought, stuffing the tear gem in his pocket, not wanting any one to come across it. He smiled, a true smile, 'But I promise, Yukina, I'm here for you now..' his smile faded, "But why on Earth did you have to fall in love with that baka ningen?" he asked outloud. He shooked his head and darted down the stairs, feeling he needed to speak with a certian kitsune.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"HIEI!" Kurama shrieked falling out of his spinny chair, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!" he yelled sitting up and glaring at the Fire Demon who was perched on the window sill. The kitsune stood up, snatching his pencil and sat back down on his chair, calmly turning and looking at Hiei.  
  
"Hn, being in a ningen body has givin you their reactions.." Hiei said, smirking. Kurama growled.  
  
"Yeah well if someone suddenly popped in your window and screamed at the top of their lungs, 'I need your help' you would be surprised to." He huffed annoyed then shrugged, "What do you need?"  
  
"Advice.." Hiei said.  
  
"On?" Kurama asked, blinking. There was a long awkward silence. The two sat staring at each other, one pearched in the window sill, the other sitting comftorbly in a chair. Kurama pationtly waited.  
  
"Love.." Hiei said quietly, Kurama barely caught the words. A smile spread across the kitsunes face and he leaned back, folding his hands together.  
  
"Sisco?" Kurama asked. Hiei nodded. "Hm..well..truthfully I havn't fallen in love with anyone in my human form..and in Youko..." he smirked sheepishly, "I really didn't either.." This resived him a disgusted glare from the Youkai. Kurama turned back to his homework and straightend them. "I know someone who you can ask.." he said, grabbing his school bag and stuffing the papers inside.  
  
"Are you saying I told you this for no reason?" Hiei whined, glaring out the window. Kurama laughed lightly.  
  
"I would of found out advantully, Hiei." he cooed, then stood up, pulling his shoes off. "Yuusuke and Keiko are in love. Ask Yuusuke what it feels like." Kurama said shrugging and neatly setting his shoes by his bed. (I know they take their shoes off in Japan before they enter the house, but I needed Kurama to do something..)  
  
"WHAT!" Hiei hissed, "I'm not asking a ningen, expecially not that ningen!"  
  
"You trust, Yuusuke, don't you?" Kurama asked, flicking his lamp off. The room was bathed in shadows and Kurama climbed into his bed, seeing crimson eye's glowing in the dark. "Since when were you a coward?" Kurama asked, smirking. He resived a 'Hn' as a reply then the Fire Demon swung his legs out on the outside of the window. "Good night Hiei." Kurama said quietly. The dark figured dissappeard. Kurama laid down sighing, "And good luck." he said softly, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
"HIEI DONT DO THAT!!" Yuusuke screamed, picking himself up from the floor and glaring at the Fire Demon, who stood in his kitchen, arms crossed.  
  
'Damn these ningen's are jumpy.' Hiei thought, smirking.  
  
"What do you want?" Yuusuke hissed, grabing his spelt bowl of noodles and tossing it in the sink and shuffling over to grab a towel.  
  
"I.." Hiei started, and for the first time he found himself at a loss of words. Yuusuke cleaned up his spilt mess and threw the towel in the sink, crossing his arms. 'God your an idiot, Hiei!' the demon thought to himself, slapping himself mentally. 'He's a ningen..' Hiei shrugged, "I was just wondering on what time Kuwabara leaves during school days..I'm planning on chasing him there every day, the oaf needs some exercise." Hiei said smirking, he kicked himself mentally, 'God you already know this, IDIOT' he thought, 'You always chase Kuwabara to school when your bored..agh..'  
  
Yuusuke eyed the little demon suspicously. "8:15..." he said catiously. Hiei nodded and in a flash he was gone, on his way to a diffrent person he thought could help him  
  
'God why am I doing this over a baka girl..' he thought to himself, 'Stupid emotions..'  
  
A/N: Eheh...o.o....that was kind of weird, no? ^^;; anyone who reveiws gets....ice cream...no no..a brownie sundea! o.o;; Flames are welcomed, they're used to keep Hiei locked in his room...and to keep me warm...and good reviews are welcomed! Thanks for reading...  
  
~*~:.....Shea.....:~*~ 


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!! I was on vacation!!!! And..well..school..blah...so..yeah...God it was so long ago that I saw a review..and I think my dad deleted all the deleted items...so...o.o;; ANYWAY....what was I suppose to give you...AH yes...a brownie sundea! *hands them out to everyone* o.o;; ONCE AGAIN IM SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!!! GAH!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them...I do however own Sisco...  
  
Just a Shadow  
  
Hiei came to a abrut halt infront of Genkai's temple and stared blankly at the door for a moment...Should he talk to Sisco? he wounderd, taking a few steps towards the door then stopping. What will I say? he asked himself. Catiously he crept foward, looking into the darkend room then creeping inside on cat paws, his dark shadow blending in with the darkness.  
  
"Going somewhere?" a wise voice said, splitting threw the air. Hiei tensed and his crimson eyes shot in the direction of Genkai, leaning against the wall, arms crossed an unamused look on her aging face.  
  
"Hn.."  
  
"What do you wan't Hiei?" she asked, pushing off the wall, arms still crossed, glaring. Hiei met her glare, returning it with as much force, causing Genkai to smirk. "What are you doing here?" she asked quietly. Hiei continued to refuse to tell her and looked away from the old woman.  
  
"I wan't to speak with Yukina.." Hiei said quietly. Genkai nodded and shrugged.  
  
"I can't be too careful with you, you know." she said catiously, eyeing him suspicously. "What do you wan't to talk to her about?" Hiei muttered under his breath. "What was that," Genkai asked smirking, "I didn't hear you, speak up child I'm old."  
  
"Hn..." Hiei grunted then appeard behind the woman, walking down the hall towards his sisters room. Genkai remained where she was, arms still crossed, eyes now closed and smiled and said.  
  
"This is about Sisco, isn't it?"  
  
But she would resive no answer, for Hiei had already sped down the hall, out the window and into the forest.  
  
~*~:...Morning....:~*~  
  
Hiei was innocently sleeping in a random tree, hands behind his head, legs stretched out infront of him when...suddenly....  
  
"HEY HIEI!! WAKE UP!!" cried a happy voice. Hiei shrieked in dismay and fell out of the tree, twitching on the ground. Sisco proded the Fire Demon with her foot, "You okay?"  
  
"S..stupid..." Hiei grumbled, sitting up and rubbing the large bump forming on the side of his head. Sisco smiled and stretching looking out at the sunrise.  
  
"Genkai told me you had something to tell me.." Sisco said cheerfully, looking down at Hiei who was staring at her wide eyed (a.k.a O.O).."So?"  
  
O.O, "Er...." Hiei looked up, "I'm sorry for...being rude to you earlier.."  
  
"No problem.." Sisco said smiling back at him. Hiei stood up, brushing the dirt and grass from his black cloak and turned to look at Sisco. His mouth opened to say something but he quickly closed it and looked down at the ground.  
  
"Hey you two, how are you?" Kurama asked, walking up to them. He looked at Hiei then at Sisco.  
  
"We're fine, you?" Sisco asked smiling brightly.  
  
"Great." Kurama looked at Hiei thoughtfully. "Hiei?"  
  
"Hn..?"  
  
"Did you..."  
  
"No..."  
  
"Did he what..?" Sisco asked blankly.  
  
"Nothing.." Hiei muttered...  
  
Kurama cleared his throat and looked around, "Well I'll leave you two to talk..I need to go speak with Yuusuke." he smiled, "Catch you two later."  
  
"I'll come to.." Hiei blurted out quickly. Kurama looked a the demon.  
  
"No, it's alright..I can go by myself.." he winked at the demon and continued walking.  
  
Hiei glanced at Sisco then at the kitsune walking away and towards the temple. Hiei cleared his throat and darted off after Kurama. The redhead glanced down at Hiei quietly, a small smile playing on his lips. "I never knew you were a coward, Hiei." Kurama teased quietly. Hiei muttered shaking his head. "Hm..I really do need to talk with Yuusuke, we have another mission."  
  
Hiei looked up at Kurama and stared at him for a few moments, then risked a quick glance behind himself. Sisco was still standing by the tree staring blankly at them. Hiei quickly looked at the ground ahead of himself and waited for Kurama to continue talking.  
  
He didn't offer anymore information, and Hiei didn't press him any farther. Sisco had trailed after them, keeping her distance, her bubbly personality chased away by Hiei's distance. She shrugged mentally, What you expect? she thought blankly, hes still mad at you. Sighing softly to herself and brushing away her depression she followed to two demon's quietly, staying out of their range of hearing.  
  
Kurama and Hiei waited a few moments for Sisco to catch up and Kurama explained to the two that Koenma had told him a group of demons had broke threw the barrier ealier this morning. Hiei had reacted by grumbling something that sounded oddly like, 'What a waste of my time.' While Sisco had smiled brightly.  
  
Sisco had a spell put on her by Koenma, making her look like a normal human to..normal humans. But to the Yu Yu Hakusho gang and Yukina and Genkai she still had her Elven ears dangling with countless earrings.  
  
Silently the trio made their way to Yuusuke's house, there footsteps thudding softly on the sidewalk, people passing them by, most not even giving them a second glance. Some Kurama knew and had acknowledge with a nod or a wave. The trio reached Yuusuke's door and Kurama did the honors of knocking, because the other two refused to offer to knock.  
  
The tree stood silently waiting for Yuusuke to answer. A deep omnious silence had settle upon the neighborhood, making the three look around with catious looks. Hiei stiffend.  
  
"Kurama," he said quietly, darkly, "there's something wrong.." he grabbed the knob of the door, finding it unlocked he opened the door, peering catiously into the dark room. His eye's widend in shock as he found Yuusuke's bloodied body mangled in the middle of the floor.  
  
Kurama saw Hiei's face grow pale and he pushed the door open, a aduible gasp escaped his lips and he darted into the room, Hiei and Sisco at his heals.  
  
A/N: *GASP* YUUSUKE!!!! *shrieks* Ahem..anyway....Flames are welcomed because...Well..because I said so!! AHAH! Anyway...anyone who reviews gets...*looks around her house* a...a...well whatever they want!! (any sort of candy you ninny's!!) Once again, I deeply apologize for taking so damn long to update! NO SUE!! *bows* thank you for reading.  
  
~*~:...Shea...:~*~ 


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: *shifty eyed* HOLY DAMN I havn't updated in like..a month..or two...WOWSERS!! ahem...anyway.. *hands out all the candy to everyone* O.o;; sorry about that, I really wasn't in a writing mood..and well...I have school...o.O and I'm in sports...fan fiction is just having to be thrown in there...so yeah...ahem..  
  
MoringStar99: o.O I think you're lying! You're just saying its getting intresting now to make me feel better! *sobs* no I'm just playing ^^ I'm glade you like it  
  
SilverChild of the Winds: Yuusuke MAY be dead and he MAY not be..it'd be kind of fun to add another death to his..uh..what was it three? And yeah, Kurama never does seem to get angry, unless it concerns his human mother? Odd no..o.O  
  
kailyssia: yes, cliff hangers are evil, and me more BWHAHAHAHA Spin Of Doom: Poor Yuusuke? HAHA..ahem..anyway Embyr: You see Embyr, you don't know why anything happened becaues you are correct, I am the author..and only I know why it all happened BWHAHAHAHAH Yoko73: teehee Hiei, girlfriend *snickers* I mean, yes what a lovely thought! Hiei and Youko lovers: I'm writing I'm writing!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own 'em. I only own Sisco..and...well thats about it, so don't sue me ;-;  
  
Just a Shadow  
  
"Yuusuke?" Kurama asked, shaking him gently. "Yuusuke, can you hear me?" The Spirit Detective's condition wasn't even laughable. His body had been torn and bloodied almost beyond recognizion, but he was now heavily bandaged, laid on a cot in Genkai's temple. His ki was lower then it had ever been, idicating that the Spirit Detective hadn't gone down without a fight, but he had fought a losing battle, it was apperant.  
  
"Yuusuke?" Kurama said again gently, shaking his head he continued to stare at the unresponsive Spirit Detective. The Auburn haired kitsune looked up at Genkai, his emerald eyes troubled, "Genkai, will he be okay?"  
  
"The dimwit just needs to rest, he should live though." Genkai reliped cooly.  
  
'Should.' Hiei thought with a grunt, looking away, his crimson eyes were distant and dull, no longer filled with its burning determanation. If Yuusuke had lost to this..this thing, how could he beat it? As much as Hiei hated to admit it, Yuusuke was stronger then him. Always had been, always would be. It angered Hiei beyond imaganation, yet he had to respect Yuusuke for that ability to beat him, maybe strength-wise, but not in mind.  
  
A small smile crept onto Hiei's lips as he thought that over.  
  
"Huh..who..where am I.." Yuusuke muttered unintelligentbly.  
  
"Yuusuke!" Kurama said, breathing a sigh of relief, "You're in Genkai's temple. What happend to you, Yuusuke?"  
  
"I...was attacked.." Yuusuke said, wincing as he tried to sit up. Kurama laid a hand on his shoulder, indicating he should rest. "Well...this..person.." the Spirit Detective blinked slowly, "He appeared out of no where...like he just..warped from thin air...He was incredible...and his strength! It was...outstanding.." Yuusuke shook his head slowly and looked at Sisco. "And he was looking for you..."  
  
"Me?" Sisco asked blankly. "What I do?"  
  
"Don't know.." Yuusuke admited. "He kept saying, 'A friend of yours stole something from me, I wan't it back. Tell me where she is or I will kill you.' "  
  
Sisco ashend and looked away quickly, purple eyes suddenly becoming distant. Hiei studied her carefully. She knew what this mystery person spoke of.  
  
"Sisco...what did it want back?" Hiei asked quietly. She didn't respond at first, her eyes were suddenly filled with tears that she fought desprately to keep from shedding. She lowered he head, chestnut hair falling like a veil around her face...Hiei found that look enchanting and he stared in a daze, emotions wavering threw him unexpectantly.  
  
"A tailsmen.." she said softly. Hiei broke from his daze and blinked rapidly, staring at her. "I stole a tailsmen from it."  
  
"Do you think Kuwabara should be here to hear this?" Yuusuke asked.  
  
"He should be-" Kurama started.  
  
BANG  
  
A door was thrown open...  
  
THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD  
  
Someone was running down the halls...  
  
THUNK  
  
someone fell...  
  
CHE CHE CHE CHE  
  
someone was standing up...  
  
"URAMESHI YOU BETTER NOT BE DEAD!" A deep voice bellowed. The door swung open quickly, a gust of wind flying past them so quickly it blew their hair into their faces. "URAMESHI YOU'RE ALIVE!"  
  
"No crap, Kuwabara." Yuusuke snorted, "Now shut up and listen to Sisco."  
  
"Huh?" Kuwabara asked blankly, looking at Sisco.  
  
"The creators name is...Yami." she looked up. "Hes not a creator though. He is a demon, like you." she said looking at Hiei. "He is..much like you Hiei. He is a fire demon.."  
  
"Now that I think about it.." Yuusuke said.."He looked almost like a small boy...he had crimson eyes and black hair..like Hiei..but he was wearing blaze red clothes..." Yuusuke looked at Sisco. "What kind of tailsmen did you take from him?"  
  
Sisco sighed, "Stones." she smiled weakly, "A special kind of stone that allowes you to summon any element..."  
  
"Why did you steal it?" Hiei asked, cutting her short. Sisco glared at him, purple eyes intense..Hiei found himself becoming lost in those peircing purple eyes...  
  
"We use to be best friends." she said dully then looked away, "Until he did something so terrible..so evil...that I won't even elaberate."  
  
"Enlighten us, please." Kurama said quietly.  
  
"He killed his brother." she said looking away, "Because his brother loved me, and I him. He tried to convince me that Cain's intentions where diffrent...that he really..I think he was just jealous..so he killed his own brother with the power of those stones.." she was shaking with anger now, "So I took them from him as he slept. I tried to kill him before I left as well...but...he awoke before I could." she grinded her teeth. "I hate him." she whispred harshly.  
  
A deep omnious silence fell around the room, and Sisco looked up her face hard, no longer childish and friendly.  
  
"I don't know how he found me...but he'll wish he hadn't..I want to find him now..and I wan't to finish what I started...I'm going to avenge Cain's death...I'm going to kill Yami.."  
  
Silence.  
  
More omnious silence...  
  
"But..Sisco." Hiei said quietly, "If Yuusuke couldn't beat him, how could you?"  
  
"I have the stones." she said matter of factly, giving him a 'You should of known that' kind of look. Hiei blushed lightly, but glared at her trying to hide it.  
  
"How do we find him?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Don't worry..he'll find us.." Sisco said cooly, reaching into her pocket she pulled out a small pouch, hesitantly she dropped seven stones into her palm.  
  
Red for Fire  
  
Tourqoise for Water  
  
Green for Earth  
  
Blue for Sky  
  
Clear for Wind  
  
Black for Death  
  
Gold for Life  
  
"Only a weilder with the strength of mind, body and soul can weild them." she smiled, poking the black stone experimently. "I can destroy him with these."  
  
"Revenge isn't always the most...uh..." Kurama stopped, picking his words carefully, "The most noble thing to do." he said. "Why don't you try speaking with him?"  
  
She cannot weild them.  
  
Hiei was so started by the words splitting into his mind that he fell back and let looked around wildly, everyone turned to look at the Fire Demon.  
  
She will die if she uses them, don't let her.  
  
"What....?" Hiei asked quietly, looking around.  
  
Please, do not let her use the stones, she is too weak for them!  
  
The voice was so calm..so gentle, yet filled with a firy determanation...it was Yami.  
  
Closing his eyes tightly, Hiei let himself probe the voice cautiously until he connected with the others mind.  
  
(When they speak ~what Yami says~ is in those and *what Hiei says* in in those)  
  
*Why should I believe you?*  
  
~You must.~  
  
*You killed your own brother, why should I not believe you would kill Sisco?*  
  
~She did not know what my brother intended to do to her! I did what I knew was right. Please, Sisco is like a sister to me, nothing more I only wish for her safety!~  
  
*Why speak with me, why tell me this?*  
  
~She feels for you. I have seen it in her mind.~  
  
*You can see others minds without them knowing?*  
  
~Yes..Please, don't let her use the stones.~  
  
*For some reason, I trust you.*  
  
Hiei could almost feel the other faceless person smile.  
  
~Thank you.~  
  
The connection was broken and Hiei staggerd back, blinking rapidly to clear his vision. He looked at Sisco then at the stones clutched in her palm. Looking at her...he couldn't even bring himself to move. There was rage in those beautiful purple eyes, and madness. He had never seen her like this before, never.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long ass delay, reviews are much apperciated, flames are welcomed, well come on people now that I got TWO Fire demons I need to keep them occupied! Ahem..anyone who reviews recieves...a cookie. yes thats right a cookie. Thankals for reading, please review.  
  
~*~:....Shea...:~*~ 


	18. Chapter 17

AA/N: *hands out cookies to everyone that reviewed* Merry Christmas..I mean Thanksgiving..  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Sisco, Shrain and Yami...  
  
"Sisco.." Kurama said softly, resting his hand on the half Elven girls shoulder. Her head stapped about to stare at Kurama. "I don't believe that this is a good idea. Even if you have these stones, they.." he stopped. The look in those violet eyes made him freeze. His hand slowly slipped away from her shoulder and he stared back at the Elven girl with confusion on his face.  
  
"Sisco, let me have the stones." Hiei said quietly. It wasn't a demand, it was a request.  
  
"No." she said, standing. She brushed back her hair and looked around. "I can sence Yami. He is close." she looked at Hiei. "He has spoken with you, hasn't he?" she asked fearfully.  
  
Hiei hesitated, "Yes he has." he finally said.  
  
"He desives!" Sisco said quickly, clutching the stones tightly and holding them close. "He lies to you, Hiei. He lies.."  
  
"Your anger blinds you." Hiei stated quietly. "He was protecting you."  
  
"He lies!" Sisco yelled, backing away. "Do not take these from me, do not make me die knowing I never avenged Cain's death." she took in a shaky breath. "Don't let one you don't know deseive you."  
  
"I believe Yami though." Hiei said softly, stepping towards her. Sisco shook her head quickly.  
  
"What did he tell you."  
  
"What you told me." he said, stopped looking at her. "Do you trust me?"  
  
"What?" Sisco asked in confusment.  
  
"Do you trust me?" Hiei asked again.  
  
"Yes.." Sisco said slowly, "But what does that have to do with anything?" she snapped.  
  
"If you trust me, give me the stones."  
  
"No." Sisco said icily. She stood at full length then stepped towards the window. "Do not follow me. Every time you come to help me, someone gets hurt."  
  
~No! Do not let her leave!~ Yami's voice screamed into Hiei's mind causing the Forbidden Child to wince, his hand flying to his head to clutch it tightly. ~If you let her leave she will be lost!~  
  
*How can I stop her?* Hiei asked into his mind.  
  
~Do anything! I'm coming, I'm almost there. Just keep her occupied for a few more minutes, please!~  
  
Hiei felt the connection between their minds snap and Hiei knew that Yami had closed it. Crimson eyes lifted to stare at the Elven girl his eyes soft and caring but his face stayed emotionless.  
  
Kurama stood uncertian, his slender body moving over to stand by Hiei as his emerald eyes fixed on Sisco. Genkai stood silently, her aged and wise face emotionless as she stood with her hands clasped behind her back, eyeing Sisco. Kuwabara stood staring blankly at the Elven girl and Yuusuke was now sitting up, wincing with the effort as he too stared at the Shadow Demon.  
  
"Listen." Sisco said quickly, "He makes you believe what he wants you to believe, hes not really what you think!" she laughed bitterly and pointed a accusing finger at Hiei who flinched slightly but didn't move. "He has you ensnared in his lies!" she laughed again.  
  
Suddenly, without warning a figure appeared in the open door, cloaked in all black it crouched silently. Sisco turned to look at the hooded figure.  
  
"Yami.." she hissed angerily.  
  
The figure reached up with pale hands to remove the hood, revealing a child looking boy. His black hair fell around his face lazily, falling over his golden eyes that shone mysteriously from the pale childish face. His eyes drifted over everyone then settled on Sisco who glared back.  
  
"Hello." he said, his voice drifted into the room, soft like the wind yet holding power behind it.  
  
"I'll kill you.." Sisco said quietly. "I'll tear you to pieces.."  
  
Yami blinked slowly and smiled unexpectedly. "Listen to me Sisco. You cannot weild the stones. Only a creator of full Demon blood can weild them. You are only half Demon. The effort alone would kill you."  
  
"As long as I take you with me." Sisco hissed outstretching her hand.  
  
Disbelif flooded the boyish features on the Fire Demon, Yami. "Do not do this, Sisco." he said softly. He stepped down from the window and stood no more then five feet in height. "I beg you, Sisco. Give me the stones and I'll leave forever." he said. He motioned to Hiei, "Stay with this Demon, he will make you happy." he smiled softly. "Like I've always wanted you to be."  
  
"Liar." Sisco accused, her voice icy. Yami tilted his head slightly, golden eyes flashing.  
  
"Do not accuse me of being such a thing. Give me the stones Sisco."  
  
"Not until you die." Sisco hissed.  
  
Hiei didn't know what to do then. For the first time in his life he found himself unable to move as he stared at Sisco, the Elven girl who had pulled him into a strange web, causing him to experiance emotions he had never felt before. He wanted desprately to help her, but found he couldn't. All he could do was stand still and stare.  
  
"Goddess," Sisco said loudly, "Here my plea, help me destroy this demon, aid me in his death and I will forever be in your debt."  
  
"Sisco, no!" Yami yelled, dashing towards her his hand outstretched.  
  
A rainbow of colors erupted from the stones and hit Yami. The Fire Demon was lifted into the air and he let out a cry of pain as his body was torn apart into nothing. Then Sisco let out a wail of anguish and her body slumped foward.  
  
"No!" Hiei yelled, his body found itself able to move and he ran to her, but before he reached her the Elven girls body glowed white then dissolved to nothing, whispers of death of the souls awakend were heared then it all died away.  
  
Hiei stood staring his eyes wide.  
  
He had just lost the one thing that he had finally grown so found of...Sinking to the ground in disbelif, the Forbidden Child let himself cry, not caring that his friends saw this strong, emotionless, heartless demon cry.  
  
No one said anything. They let Hiei cry and they stood silently not disturbing him.  
  
TWO DAYS LATER  
  
"Feeling better Hiei?" Kurama asked, leaning against the rail and looking at the Fire Demon thoughtfully. Hiei shrugged silently, as he continued to stare down into the water absently. Kurama forced a smile, "Its going to be alright." Kurama said, putting an arm around Hiei's shoulder and pulling him close.  
  
Hiei stayed silent.  
  
But for some reason, he believed Kurama. He knew that it would take awhile to get over Sisco. But he'd make it. Because he had friends who cared. Friends like Kurama.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: I wanted to End it...*looks around with shifty eyes* if you didn't like the Ending I could always make a diffrent *HAPPY* ending. *Smiles innocently* Well, *Sniffles* I guess..this..is..it..*Sobs and grabs Hiei and Kurama into a tight hug* ITS OVER ITS OVER!! *Sobs harder*  
  
Hiei: good..  
  
Author: *sobs harder and blows her nose on Hiei's shirt*  
  
Hiei: -_-  
  
Kurama: *snickers*  
  
Author: AHEM..anyways..  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEW THIS STORY!! LUVIES YOU ALL!!! And until next time... 


End file.
